


被喜欢的alpha打了怎么办

by urnotOptimus



Series: 被喜欢的alpha打了怎么办 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotOptimus/pseuds/urnotOptimus
Summary: 在地球上发生过一次意外拆卸后，Bumblebee误以为自己是插足Optimus Prime与他人感情的第三者。打算私底下处理此事的他偷偷离开博派基地，却意外发现自己孕育了一枚小火种……事态发展逐渐渐离了他的掌控，麻烦接踵而来。omega人妻带球跑的地摊文学作品。





	1. seven days and seven nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很急，在线等。
> 
> 论坛体。

【标题】被喜欢的alpha打了怎么办？

 

1L 楼主

如题。

我就是个普通的omega，前几天刚被喜欢的alpha狠狠拆了一顿——物理意义上的那种拆——现在请了病假，正躺在医院里养伤。

而他一直没来看我。

虽然知道他工作很忙，但还是有些委屈。

 

2L 欲戴皇冠必承其绿

卧槽，我看到了什么，塞博坦居然真的存在拆omega的炉渣！怎么下得去手！拆完还跑！楼主你现在还好吗，身体恢复得怎么样？

 

3L我的刀可是涂满剧毒

楼上，要知道我们的母星光铁堡就几千万机口，更遑论全球，这么大数量之下不出一大批渣机你以为自己生活在火种源里吗？

 

4L闭嘴你被逮捕了

楼主不要急，我有朋友在铁堡omega保护协会总部工作，现在就联系他为你讨回公道！不介意的话可以先加我的微信号SB250.

 

5L 决不投降法国机

楼上，为什么不让楼主直接加你朋友呢？我看你是想安慰可怜又娇弱的omega然后趁虚而入吧。

 

6L 转进如风英国机

我也觉得。趁火打劫什么的最过分了，还有没有一点塞星alpha的气魄与风度了？

 

7L 闭嘴你被逮捕了

呵，这年头是怎么了，机面兽心的家伙一个个都左拥右抱，我们这些朴实诚恳老实机却成了大龄剩机。

 

8L 给老子奶

年轻的处机还是老实撸输出管吧，不要做白日梦了。

需要的话，我这儿有全尺寸多功能扳手，随时可以帮忙卸输出管。

 

9L

……虎躯一震，前挡板一凉，输出管一疼。

 

10L我常因为自己不是机佬感觉和你们格格不入

老是听你们男机说输出管疼，到底有多疼？

 

11L闭嘴你被逮捕了

Emmmmm这不是你们女机该操心的问题。总之很疼，我现在还依稀记得那个惨烈的夜晚，我和我的小蜜蜂命中注定的初遇……

 

12L决不投降法国机

灯光师！灯光师呢？快一点，把楼上大兄弟往死里照，不要总是等我们喊你！

 

13L 转进如风英国机

收音师，给我拆了他面部装甲把话筒塞他嘴里！主持人已经不耐烦了！

 

14L 

说出你的故事哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈歇一会儿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

15L 别叫老二叫我二哥

请大家不要歪楼，可怜的小omega是来求助的。

楼主你好，我是水晶城omega保护协会分部的成员。鉴于您的发帖地址显示在水晶城，总部决定由我们接手这项委托，包括并不限于法律手段、暴力手段为您解决那个渣机。如果方便的话，请私信我，我们会尽快安排工作机员在现实中与您接触，提供必要的保护与辅导措施。

 

16L 

专业的机出来就是不一样。请问一下，像楼主这样的情况，那个渣alpha要判几年？

 

17L 别叫老二叫我二哥

回复楼上：

您好，根据塞博坦现行《帝国omega保护法案》《帝国（地方）治安管理条例》等相关条文，这种程度的故意伤害至少三年起步，上至无期或剥夺政治权利终身。

 

18L 闭嘴你被逮捕了

看到这种渣机能被绳之以法我就放心了。

 

19L

看到这种渣机能被绳之以法我就放心了。

 

20L

看到这种渣机能被绳之以法我就放心了。

 

21L 给老子炸

楼主在水晶城中心医院治疗吗？我老婆正巧是这家医院的主管机，楼主需要帮助的话可以随时联系，我们愿意提供一切帮助。

 

 

22L 给老子奶

楼主你好，我近期负责水晶城中心医院的相关工作，希望可以帮助到你。这件事不是你的错，你现在最需要做的就是静下心，先把伤养好。

另外，我不是楼上的老婆。

 

 

23L欲戴皇冠必承其绿

我是谁我在哪，为什么大晚上的还有恩爱机不去过×生活来虐狗？

 

 

24L我的刀可是涂满剧毒

楼上，你的id说明了一切问题。

 

 

25L

还有没有机性了，哭着举报。睡不着就请你们起床工作，为早日实现赛博坦的伟大复兴而努力好吗！

嗨呀好气啊，我也想要找个医生小哥哥做男朋友！

 

 

26L 今天的风儿好喧嚣啊

为什么你们一个个的朋友都这么厉害，我的朋友却连一场野餐都组织不好？我不服。

 

 

27L 隔壁的超市薯片半价

哈哈哈哈哈哈@今天的风儿好喧嚣啊  
我说你怎么出来巡夜还捧着手机不肯放，原来是刷论坛……直播贴吗？前排前排！

 

 

28L 其实我是声控灯

楼上的seeker在高空中发出响度惊机的笑声，底下整个基地的杂兵都被吓醒了……这不符合逻辑。

 

 

29L 我真的不是网管

楼上，你，坐起来玩手机的声音，也可以轻点。我醒了。

基地以后每晚23:00准时断网。

 

 

30L 其实我是声控灯

抱歉，无意如此。

但是断网未免太没机性了。

 

 

31L 真的不是网管

下不为例。

拿你，没办法。

 

 

32L

我是来看楼主树洞求助不是看你们秀恩爱吃狗能量块的！

 

 

33L 

全塞博坦都弥漫着恩爱机的酸臭味，只有我和楼上散发着单身机的清香。

 

 

34L

还有我。

这么晚不睡觉，要么正在过×生活，要么不睡觉在讨论别人的×生活……

 

 

35L 

楼上说得我都想直接回归火种源了……身中情花奇毒，火种源solo三百万年，至今未有毒发。

 

 

36L隔壁的超市薯片半价

楼上真的好tm惨啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

大兄dei你要不要去看看地球碳基们开的婚介网站，寻觅另一半？

 

 

37L 楼主

回复22楼：

谢谢您的好意，身边的医疗工作者们都很细心周到，我现在情况稳定，有需要一定会叨扰您的。

大家不要误会我和大哥的关系呀，他向来温和自持，人很好的！

呃，我是说我喜欢的那个alpha……因为他是我工作上的前辈、导师，加之私交不错，我就一直喊他大哥。我们从事的职业比较特殊，这里就不透露了，大概类似收尾人那样的？平时工作再忙再累，他都一直关照着我，说话温言细语，从来没动过手。

这次意外的起因是他被敌方心灵控制了，俗称洗脑。那位女士真的超过分，把他的光学镜搞成基佬紫色的不说还给画了个非主流腮红，用那种得知我考试不及格的眼神看我，提剑就劈！要不是旁边有个碳基朋友一直阻拦，我今天怕是没机会躺床上写这个帖子了。

反正匿名了没人知道我是谁，厚着脸皮承认，他撕下我的门翼和面具时超疼的，当时真的有被吓哭……

 

 

38L

撕……门翼……

现在报警会不会有点晚？@首都网警快快快来啊！

 

 

39L

吓得我能量瓜都掉地上了。门翼诶……这种脆弱又敏感的地方，平时和老公拆卸的时候都不敢太用力，直接扯下来得有多疼啊【害怕地抱紧了我的小翅膀】

 

 

40L

行了楼上，我们都知道你有×生活了。

 

 

41L

没翅膀的大部分地面单位们也许无法切身体会到这种疼痛。我去年参加学校的夏令营，门翼不小心有点擦碰，一整个暑假洗澡时都疼得哆哆嗦嗦……

 

 

42L

是的超疼……所以警察蜀黍快来啊！

 

 

43L 闭嘴你被逮捕了

哎，蜀黍来啦。小朋友，只要你需要，风里雨里，蜀黍随时都在各大路口等你。

 

 

44L 欲戴皇冠必承其绿

哦豁这个假条子还在啊？

 

 

45L

43L的痴汉好可怕……这样十分不利于塞博坦核心价值观的建设工作开展啊！

 

 

46L 隔壁的超市薯片半价

哇塞收尾人！这么帅的吗，楼主你认不认识一个叫艾登·皮尔斯的黑客？

 

 

47L 今天的风儿好喧嚣啊

楼上别闹，你走错场子了，这里不是碳基生物游戏交流贴。

还有你的关注点怎么总和别人不太一样。

 

 

48L

瞧瞧，又是一个典型的“这样的机都有对象系列”活体范本。楼主，你向我们求助，对不起，单身机只会劝分。看你犹豫不决还上论坛发帖的模样，一边吃着苦头一边又像个抖M一样留恋他舍不得分手，我们能怎么办。

 

 

49L

就是，哪怕是心灵控制，但都把你打进医院了，来道个歉看望一下总是必须的吧，结果连机影都没？你还死赖着不放手，圣母病未免太严重了点。

 

允许我阴谋论一下，楼主喜欢的人究竟多有钱，还是活好，能让楼主不要脸地倒贴？没准alpha就想用心灵控制这个借口来提分手呢，渣A贱O，一个愿打一个愿挨，绝配。

 

 

50L欲戴皇冠必承其绿

楼上的大兄弟，你这说话方式太不地道。

 

 

51L 我常因为自己不是机佬感觉和你们格格不入

看楼主的措辞，生活中一定是个敏感又乐观的人吧，发生这种事情他也不想的，一时间反应不过来上论坛求助不难理解，说风凉话的人太过分了吧！

 

 

52L

我只是说话太直白而已，但是有说错一句吗？还收尾人，没准楼主只是个玩多了碳基游戏的中二宅男，上这儿编故事涨粉来了，都怪小学生暑假作业太少。

塞乎，与全宇宙分享你刚编的段子。

 

 

53L 闭嘴你被捕了

楼上，信不信我找你真机pk？

 

 

54L决不投降法国机

我真是气笑了，想涨粉用得着匿名？有的人心理是有多阴暗啊。

 

 

55L 我常因为自己不是机佬感觉和你们格格不入

你们别吵……目前最重要的不是楼主现在的情况吗？被坏人利用，被喜欢的机伤害了，这tm也太A默O泪了吧，一群人在这里争小学生的作业？

 

楼主不要自乱阵脚，碳基有句俗话说得好，「alpha不就我，我去就alpha」，要不要试着去和他沟通一下呢？照你的说法，你的大哥是个温和体贴的人，做出那种事是因为不得已的苦衷。你有没有想过，他只是因为愧疚不敢来见你呢？

 

 

56L 

可是，楼上，楼主遭受的根本不是一般的情感问题，是暴力伤害，是违法行为！现在该做的是报警！

手动@帝国网警打四黑除四害 @水晶城公交在线

 

 

57L 闭嘴你被逮捕了

楼主你醒醒吧，三只头的恐龙不好找，两条腿的TF遍地跑，何苦吊死在一个机上呢？不如和我试试，蜀黍一定天天把你捧在手心做甜甜的优乐美。

私信我，点开我的头像，给彼此一个机会，我们不但可以有故事，还可以有孩子。

 

 

58L

楼上还贼心不死吗？而且画风越来越像怪蜀黍了喂Σ( °△°|||)︴

 

 

59L 隔壁的超市薯片半价

57楼可以说很痴情了，楼主不妨考虑一下，我都要被他的毅力打动了hhhh

 

 

60L 楼主

回复57楼：

不用了！你他渣的再来，我就把你巡夜时摸鱼的事告诉你们老大！

 

回复55L

谢谢你的建议，我会考虑的。

在打斗的过程中，因为靠得太近，我被大哥的信息素诱导提前进入了发情期。尽管他及时地标记了我，症状有所缓解，但受着伤的身体还是有点吃不消，暂时无法出门。我问过医生，大哥工作很忙已经回铁堡了，等过几天身体恢复一点，我会考虑去和他谈谈的。

 

 

61L

……卧槽，吃完就跑。

 

 

62L

……卧槽，始乱终弃。

 

 

63L

……卧槽，强制标记。

 

 

64L 你的黑枪甜掉牙了蠢货

我真是×了机器狗，这种丧心病狂的alpha不配活在世上。楼主私发我他的坐标，我现在就在铁堡，直播砍他。

 

 

65L我的漆亮到睡不着

这不只是物理意义的拆吧，这已经是所有意义上的拆了……

 

 

66L 隔壁的超市薯片半价

太过分了，老大我也要加入！楼主快发渣alpha坐标，我们随时准备出发！

 

 

67L 闭嘴你被捕了

我的炮火已经饥渴难耐！

 

 

68L 今天的风儿好喧嚣啊

你们都冷静点！

 

 

69L

太tm渣了吧！抱抱楼主。

顺便为楼上正义的friends打call！

 

 

70L 塞博坦omega保护协会会长

楼主，我是铁堡总部的omega保护协会会长。

 

不要和他谈了！丫就是一炉渣！我们omega保护协会已经群情激奋，准备了心理专家和律师团随时待命，只消楼主你一句话！

有些alpha仗着自己身强力壮，已经到了胆大妄为肆无忌惮的地步！我们将秉持为每一个omega服务的宗旨，以消灭性别歧视为己任，与每一个丧心病狂的直alpha癌斗争到底！

 

 

71L 

说得好！曝光他！曝光他！

 

 

72L

会长大大我永远是你的脑残粉！

 

 

73L我常因为自己不是机佬感觉和你们格格不入

好开心，希望有人能帮到楼主，真的好担心他。一个无助的omega，被自己倾慕的人伤害又强行标记，吃干抹净还跑了，真是……我说不下去了，先去哭一会儿，隔壁最擅长写悲剧故事的地球碳基们也写不出来这么惨的剧本啊！

 

 

74L 给老子奶

从医学角度来说，违背意愿的强行标记虽然可以通过手术清除，但身体和精神都会留下不可磨灭的创伤，一般情况下我们并不推荐这类手术。

楼主现在的情况明显就是单相思，傻傻的付出没有得来任何回报。

 

 

75L 闭嘴你被捕了

涝的涝死旱的旱死，我的傻楼主啊。

一想到脆弱柔软的小omega此时此刻一个机孤单地躺在医院里，偷偷掉眼泪，思念着那个根本不会来看他的渣alpha，我就觉得心痛到窒息……

 

 

76L 我的漆亮到睡不着

别说了，我要去男票怀里哭一会儿。大晚上看这种帖子哭红了光学镜，第二天不好上妆一定丑死了，难受。

 

 

77L 今天的风儿好喧嚣啊

可是楼上，你的光学镜本来就是红色的。

 

 

77L 给老子炸

我也是，要我家亲爱的抱抱才能缓解。 @给老子奶

 

 

78L 给老子奶

不抱，滚。

 

 

79L隔壁的超市薯片半价

@今天的风儿好喧嚣啊  
我也要抱，超难过的。

 

 

80L别叫老二叫我二哥

发狗能量块的注意场合。

既然恩爱机们都沉迷了，那由我来整理归纳一下目前的进展吧。楼主，一个明显年纪不大刚刚成年的小omega（如果没有成年，请大家及时报警）；他的大哥，工作上的前辈，手段高明的老TF，一个前脚标记完omega后脚就跑路的渣alpha.这位大哥出于某种不可言说的缘由（存疑）打人了，楼主一腔痴情却无法挽留，只能一个机默默垂泪。

 

 

81L 给老子奶

楼上可把你嘴堵上吧，万一楼主看到更难过怎么办。发情期中的omega如果没有得到alpha的陪伴，很大几率罹患抑郁症的。

 

 

82L 楼主

你们到底都误会了什么啊！这帖子走向不对，要去砍人的那几位朋友你们等等！

大哥他是真·好人，一颗红心向塞星的那种正派，男神级别的人物，是我从小学习的榜样。这次的事情真的只是个意外……发生这种事情大家都不想的……

我最了解他了，现在肯定自责得要死，但身边又没有人可以倾诉。他老当我是小孩子，好多事情宁愿自己一个人藏在心里也不肯告诉我。

但其实我都知道的。一直以来是我太幼稚，不能帮他更多。

 

 

83L我的刀可是涂满剧毒

从……小……你们年龄差很大么……

 

 

84L欲戴皇冠必承其绿

为什么我更想报警了?

 

 

85L

想报警+1

 

 

86L

想报警+2

 

 

87L

哪怕我只是beta，却也知道这个常识：如果发生了婚前标记行为，事后alpha一定会向omega求婚或协商解除标记。你的大哥既然一直照顾着你，出了这种意外后不闻不问实在反常，楼主你一定打起精神来，好好和他说清楚啊！

如果没猜错的话，他应该是个过分正直的工作狂？永远顾全大局，将私人感情排在最后的那种？

 

 

88L

楼主还在期待你的大哥来求婚吗？别啊[哭泣][哭泣][哭泣]万一他有暴力倾向，以后我们就要在社会伦理版块看你求助了。

 

 

89L隔壁的超市薯片半价

啊啊啊我要哭出声了！楼主这种自己安慰自己的懂事小天使，从字里行间都能看出来，一定度过了很多这样芯酸的日子吧……喜欢上一个事业心太强的alpha真是没有回头路……

 

 

90L

我就说嘛，渣A贱O，般配得很。楼主加油，千万要和他结婚啊，别出来祸害大家了。

 

 

91L隔壁的超市薯片半价

楼上已举报不谢。

 

 

92L 你嘴部装甲不好吧铁桶

我看不下去了。谁年轻时没遇见过几个渣机，说出这种话来的你良心不会痛吗？算了优雅点，我还是祝你一辈子身体健康吧。

 

 

93L

卧槽前排和毒奶老仙合影！毒奶老仙，法力无边！

 

 

94L

合影合影！！

 

 

95L

让一让我也要合影啦！！！

 

 

96L

有没有人给我科普下，毒奶老仙是什么路子？

 

 

97L

楼上有所不知，在遇到毒奶老仙之前我曾经是迷信科学的。

简而言之，所有被他「祝福」过的机纷纷遭遇了不可抗的神秘黑枪力量，现在不是死了就是躺在医院里。

 

 

98L

666这么厉害的吗。老仙能不能也奶奶那个跑路的渣alpha？

 

 

99L 是你嘴部装甲不好吧铁桶

我尽量。

 

 

100L我常因为自己不是机佬感觉和你们格格不入

等等，我们聊了这么久，楼主呢？

 

 

101L

楼主小天使快出来啦，我们需要你！

 

 

102L

楼主？楼主？

 

 

103L我真的不是网管

完了。

 

 

104L 楼主

我没事，刚刚困到下线了。熬夜修仙对机体真不好，大家早点下线充电吧，晚安。

下周我就去找他，争取把一切都讲明白×

 

 

105L 闭嘴你被逮捕了

晚安。愿我能入你梦中。

 

 

106L

明明楼主只出现了几次，但这种故作坚强的姿态……为什么……感觉自己像看了一篇百万字的虐身虐心be文?

 

 

107L决不投降法国机

我也……虐到睡不着，虐到说不出话。

不行了眼眶湿了，再见大家，我去隔壁那个【boss，能不能别在上班时拉我手了】的帖子里治愈一下。

 

 

108L欲戴皇冠必承其绿

哇和楼上激动地握爪！那个帖子我也收藏了，工作时偷偷看，我同事问我怎么又哭又笑的。真是太精彩了！

 

 

109L

就是那篇主角化名星星奶油和铁桶头的树洞帖？哈哈哈那一对简直AO模范夫妻了，我当初是追着作者更完的，看得废寝忘食23333

 

 

110L

是的超甜！看到桶叔抱起他的小星星就是一个百米冲刺那段，我激动得一下子在床上跑了四圈！

 

 

111L我的刀可是涂满剧毒

唉，同样是omega，命运怎么就天差地别呢。

心疼楼主。

 

 

112L

唉。笑着笑着我又想哭了。

 

113L

楼主应该睡了。晚安大家，但愿他下周能一切顺利吧……

 

114L你的黑枪甜掉牙了蠢货

？？？？？

 

115L你的黑枪甜掉牙了蠢货

星星奶油？铁桶头？什么玩意儿？@你嘴部装甲不好吧铁桶  
有什么要解释的吗？

 

 

116L你嘴部装甲不好吧铁桶

他已经睡了，我是他的自动回复，晚安master~~☆

 

 

117L 你的黑枪甜掉牙了蠢货

没用的。明天早上来我办公室。

 

 

118L 闭嘴你被逮捕了

笑看某人作死。

 

 

119L 隔壁的超市薯片半价

笑看某人作死。

 

 

120L 今天的风儿好喧嚣啊

笑看某人作死。

 

 

121L 我的漆亮到睡不着

笑看某人作死。

 

122L 你嘴部装甲不好吧铁桶

嘤QAQ

 

 

—tbc—


	2. a part of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “毕竟Optimus这样的人，就连看见他的名字都让人动芯不已。”
> 
> 现实+论坛体。

“Bee？”

Optimus Prime回到基地，惯常没有从正门走，而是从侧门的位置绕了一圈，却没有见到如往常那样埋头工作的小副官。他走去医疗室，等Rachet做完手术出来，一路上却招来了许多意味不明的目光。

自打成为Prime之后，他早已经习惯成为人群瞩目的焦点，是以并未立即觉察到有何不妥。直到越来越多的博派战士“不经意间”从他身边走过，行礼，却在擦肩而过时夸张地动了动嗅觉传感器，露出一副芯下了然的表情——他们显然没有恶意，却让Optimus Prime下意识提高了警惕。

他低头闻了闻，身上只有自己和Bumblebee的信息素味道，除了Bee的那股甜香味较之往日更浓郁些，一切如常。

基地里发生了什么他所不知的事情？

 

 

手术室的红灯熄灭，疲惫的医官推开门出来，手里拎着一箱医疗仪器。凌晨三点他刚从水晶城回来，早上又轮到一台手术，现在机体电量低得几乎可以站着进入休眠状态。

Optimus Prime习惯性地帮他拎过来，“早，我的朋友。一切顺利？”

“别提了，又是个做AO联结切断的小omega，现在的年轻人分分合合真是越来越……”Rachet刚回头，就闻到了Optimus Prime身上那股同以往大相径庭的信息素味道，犹疑地皱起了眉头，“Prime，你身上这是什么味道？”

 

 

空气中始终弥漫着Bumblebee淡淡的信息素甜香味，并不腻人，像是谁拆开了一包奶油手指饼干。香味虽淡，却始终萦绕在身侧挥之不去，如影随形，柔柔地包裹着。

Optimus Prime怔住了，不习惯似的举起右臂，在空气中挥挥:“我身上难免会沾染一点Bee的信息素味道，有什么问题吗？”

“说起来，我这次回来还没看见他。”

医生停下了脚步，愕然以对：“他没和你在一起？”

Optimus Prime在走廊中站定，亦是惊讶：“并没有。三个月前在地球，他就发通讯告诉我，说是与你一道去水晶城散心了。之后我的通讯器一直故障，今天才送去修理。”

Rachet打开自己的通讯记录，下拉到三个月前：“可他和我说的是——跟你留在地球处理后续事宜！”他开始尝试接通Bumblebee的私人频道，智能客服甜美的播报声却始终提示对方不在服务区。

坏了。

 

 

两人对视一眼，都从对方光镜中看到了慌乱。

“我先去找Ultra Magnus，他负责日常签到，Bee应该在他手里留了假条。”Optimus Prime转身欲走，却被身后的Rachet突然拽住。

“如果是这样就说不通了。”医生抓住他的手臂，神色凝重，光镜中的情绪严肃到几乎化为实质，“长达三个月的时间跨度，一名未受标记的omega，根本无法在alpha身上留下这种浓度的信息素残余！我原以为Bee一直跟在你身边，但是现在……”

 

 

Optimus Prime忽然想明白了个中关窍：一路上遇到的那些士兵，何以表现如此反常？

是啊，他已经三个月没有见到他的小副官了，但身上这股甜香的气息并没有随着时间推移逐日稀释，它就像融浸入他的火种与缆线一般，成为了机体无法分割的一部分。

学过基础生理课的人都知道，只有进行过完全标记的AO双方，才会永久性地将自己的信息素味道留在对方身上。机体上那股一路相随的微弱甜香，无时无刻不在提醒着Optimus Prime——在他意识不清的时候，可能标记了一名Omega，并放任他在身体极其虚弱的情况下独自离开了。

而这名不幸的omega，很大几率上就是……

 

 

他认识Bumblebee数百万年，从未设想过这个局面。

 

 

Optimus Prime提箱子的手指松了又紧，脸上浮现出一种极端矛盾的表情。并非完全的惊讶、难以置信，也不像纯粹的懊丧，复杂的情绪交织下，没有半点笑意。

Rachet的声线中夹杂着他自己都未发觉的颤音：“Prime，他还是个孩子……他、他甚至……”

他很仰慕你，下属对上级，晚辈对前辈。或者说，喜欢，一个纯粹的塞星人对另一个。

医生没有将这个秘密说出来。很快他恢复到日常惯有的平静表象，但Optimus Prime就是能从老朋友身上探知到那种不易察觉的痛苦，一点不比自己少。

 

他只能徒劳地作出保证：

“我会把他带回来的，Rachet，我发誓。并非出于一个领袖的意愿，而是以一个alpha的身份。”

 

 

————————

 

 

220L 给老子奶

所以，3个月过去了，楼主的事情有什么进展吗？

 

 

221L 我的刀可是涂满剧毒

谁挖的坟？这个帖子居然还活着么。

 

 

223L 我的卡车是外星人怎么办在线等急

回复220L：

医生你还在关注这个帖子啊。别说进展，干脆连楼主都消失了。

今天不上班？

 

 

224L 我的漆亮到睡不着

我在卡隆工作，和水晶城差不多时差10小时，楼主发帖当天加班到凌晨，顾不上睡觉就等他更新……修仙到第二天实在撑不住了。谁知道楼主是个没输出管来骗经验的！怒摔能量块沙冰！

 

 

225L 我的卡车是外星人怎么办在线等急

楼上真的勇士，为了八卦命都不要了2333

 

 

226L 欲戴皇冠必承其绿

楼上你也不遑多让，跨星的网速还好吗？

 

 

227L 我的卡车是外星人怎么办在线等急

可以可以，我新发明的加速器，完全不用爬梯子。

 

 

228L 给老子奶

回复223L：

别提了，刚从水晶城出差回来，打算休息几天，家里就出事，从大到小就没一个能让人省心的。你能接上我们内网吗？也许还能出出主意。

家里的事和楼主的境遇有点类似，想问问楼主最后是怎么解决的。

 

 

229L 给老子炸

@给老子奶 辛苦辛苦，捏肩.gif

Doc，家里有什么八卦？

 

 

230L 别叫老二叫我二哥

@给老子奶 出什么事了？

 

 

231L 决不投降法国机

出事了？？？啊哦，我们的假期可能要提前结束了。

 

 

232L 给老子奶

@别叫老二叫我二哥 @决不投降法国机 @我的刀可是涂满剧毒 @欲戴皇冠必承其绿 “他”没去找过你们？私聊，事情有点麻烦。

@给老子炸 门给你开着，过来捏。

 

 

233L 给老子炸

！！！！

 

 

234L 给老子炸

Yes，my sunshine.

 

 

235L 欲戴皇冠必承其绿

恩爱狗滚出克！

 

 

236L 我的刀可是涂满剧毒

恩爱狗滚出克！

 

 

237L 给老子奶

@给老子炸 别想太多，喊你是有急事。

@别叫老二叫我二哥 @决不投降法国机 @我的刀可是涂满剧毒 @欲戴皇冠必承其绿说正事，别闹了，这次事有点大，和“他”有关。快点过来吧。

@纯情歌手 在不在？

 

 

238L 纯情歌手

@给老子奶 在在在在在。

真羡慕年轻人的活力，叔叔我就修不动仙啦，只能每天坚持早睡。顺便吐个题外槽，从地球进口的护肤品真是越来越贵，Cybertron还没有土，吃都吃不起。

 

 

239L 我的漆亮到睡不着

啧啧，对家的医生真是会享受生活，@男朋友的漆亮到睡不着 也来给我抛个光。

话说回来，这群碳基是真的会做生意，之前在用的那个面甲溯颜精粹液，我都想买个平价替代了，结果人家地球代购振振有词：“便宜的东西只有便宜的优点，贵的东西只有贵的缺点。”好有道理啊！我又下单了两罐眼部缆线紧致霜！

 

 

240L 男朋友的漆亮到睡不着

这就来。

 

 

241L 我的漆亮到睡不着

顺便切个芒果过来。Lord他们最近老在地球干架，从地球进口的芒果都一股子塞星的机油味儿。

 

 

242L

楼上的小姐姐求护肤品和水果代购联系方式啊！这边的地球产品线都断货几个月了QAQ

 

 

243L

我们也是，哭唧唧求代购。

 

 

244L

？？怎么会断货，什么情况？

 

 

245L 我的漆亮到睡不着

回复242L：

什么小姐姐，男机就不能用护肤品了？我们也要熬夜护肤看八卦的谢谢。

 

 

246L 纯情歌手

就是就是。

 

 

247L

哇原来是小哥哥，厉害了，男机的爱用品也和我们一样吗？

 

 

248L 我的漆亮到睡不着

回复247楼：

你们用什么我用什么啊~既然大家的表层缆线解构和不分性别，那护肤品也是可以通用的嘛。

 

 

249L

回复244楼：柜姐也不知情呢，只说地球供应商那边出了问题……我一小伙伴常年混迹隔壁政论板块吃瓜，她说，可能和三个月前，Prime他们在地球上打的那一架有关。

 

 

250L

心疼地虎摸小姐姐，这种历史遗留问题没办法的嘛。不过我相信一切都在变好，至少在Prime和LordHigh Protector的带领下，我们又解决了一个潜在危机不是吗？

 

 

251L

杂兵没有机权

唉，Lord Megatron已经去地球三个多月了，也不知道前线战况如何。

 

 

252L

话说回来，地球上到底有什么难缠的敌人，连他们出面都疲于应对？

 

 

253L 隔壁的超市薯片半价

斗宗强者竟恐怖如斯！究竟是何方神圣！

 

 

254L 今天的风儿好喧嚣啊

……你现在不玩游戏，改看地球修真小说了吗？

 

 

255L 

据统计，现在塞乎上光是相关提问就有上千条，但图和视频干货回答一个都没，全是奇奇怪怪的推测。行政院这样向大众封锁消息真的合理吗？

 

 

256L

就是，严正抗议！我们op粉已经快半年没见到过会动的Prime了！

 

 

257L

同意楼上，我们想看活的Prime！

 

 

258L 纯情歌手

就是，好想知道他们什么时候回来啊……我男朋友也参加这次任务去了地球，一走就是大半个月，怪想他的。

@俏丽警官 亲爱的你还活着吗？

 

 

259L 俏丽警官

……你给我改的id？@纯情歌手

 

 

260L 纯情歌手

@俏丽警官 Bee帮我想的情侣id，他简直是个天才。

你们应该马上就能回来了吧，毕竟敌人面对的可是从无败绩的Optimus Prime，Autobots这次一定也能大获全胜！ P.S：老大天下第一。

 

 

261L 我的漆亮到睡不着

诶诶诶，楼上，Cybertron可不是你们Autobots一家的。

 

 

262L 

是的呀，我们Lord也在前线辛苦作战的好吗？

为Decepticons打call！！好想念我们的空指和情报官嘿嘿嘿。

 

 

263L 其实我是声控灯

我也很想他。

 

 

264L

哦哟哦哟。

 

 

265L

哦哟哦哟。

 

 

266L 

恩爱狗……算了，我喊不动。【自杀.jpg】

 

 

267L

基地里好久不见空指和Lord Megatron互殴，冷冷清清好不习惯。

 

 

268L

是啊，没有红副随时随地的黑枪和尖叫，每天早上签到还要面对基地留守那位长官阴森森的单只红色光镜……害我中午吃的能量块都消化不良了。

 

 

269L

互、互殴？？惊了你们这么会玩的吗！

 

 

270L 我的漆亮到睡不着

楼上的年轻小伙子不懂了吧，打打闹闹也是一种高级的调、情、手、段。

 

 

271L

社会，社会.jpg

给大佬递鳝。

 

 

272L

和对家不同，我们Prime和他家副官就很和♂谐，从来不见吵架，更别提动手了。Prime与Bee讲话时都超温柔哟。

 

 

273L

是的，我有几次吃完饭在基地里散步消食，都能看到Prime领着我们的副指挥官一起散步【笑

Bumblebee抬头和他说话的时候！Prime侧头倾听的背影啊！太苏了啊！

 

 

274L

同楼上，我也……天啊他们真是太好了！

去年我在铁堡博物馆实习，内部修整的几天不对公众开放，正好遇到Prime和Bumblebee一起过来参观。近距离看，Bee的光镜简直亮得像星星啊！真的会闪烁啊！他他他也太可爱了了吧！！

然后Prime的手全程都是搭在Bumblebee肩上的。

当场升天.jpg

 

 

275L

楼上冷静2333

每次看着他们站在一起，就算什么都不做就觉得赏心悦目【捂脸扭动.gif】

 

 

276L

偷偷问一句，他们是在谈恋爱吗？

 

 

277L 

据我所知，目前没有哦，如果是“那种关系”的话，Prime的手应该放在他腰上才对嘛XDDD

因为Bee是Prime年纪最小的副官，大家都很照顾他，尽管有时候他并不需要……Bee还在军校时就是Prime最出色的学生，主修的军事情报学，两人感情超好。

 

 

278L

楼上们好像是内部人士？哇哇哇求具体！以前就常听前辈说，Autobots的第二指挥官Bumblebee是Prime的学生，之前一直以为只是挂名而已，原来是真的？

 

 

279L

求详细，求深八。

 

 

280L

求详细，求深八。

 

 

281L

求详细，求深八。

 

 

282L

楼上的大佬们！我们家Bee什么时候回来啊，天天想他，也不知道碳基们对他好不好，有没有饿瘦QAQ

 

 

283L

BBB亲妈粉抱紧紧！我们家可爱的小指挥官在地球还吃得惯住得惯吗，是不是去执行危险任务了，有没有受伤，好久没在个人主页晒美食和自拍了……Prime会强制没收他的私人通讯终端吗？

 

 

284L 楼主

回楼上，不会。Optimus人很好。

 

 

285L

哇，看我刷新出了什么，一只活的楼主！楼主是op粉吗？

 

 

286L 楼主

大概……算是？

 

 

287L

年轻人，你很有眼光，我们欣赏你。话说楼主一直在匿名，是哪方的机子？有没有兴趣加入我们Autobots啊？

 

 

288L

楼上光明正大地发广告可耻啊。欢迎楼主加入我们Decepticons，我们老大简直酷炫到没朋友啊！

 

 

289L

……你们能消停会儿吗，政治问题移步隔壁，这里是情感版。

 

 

290L

就是，大早上开贴还以为自己走错楼了【小声bb】什么贴最后都能变成男神交流。

 

 

291L 给老子奶

看到有更新赶紧进来了。楼主，最近一切都好吗？这三个月去做什么了？

 

 

292L 闭嘴你被逮捕了

小可爱好久不见，前几天就听说你们老大已经回铁堡了，怎么不见你？蜀黍一直有在悄悄关注你哦，前几天在外面巡逻遇见你们的行动指挥官，刚想搭讪问问你去哪儿了，还没靠近就被他来了一枪。同样是条子，他也太没情趣了吧。

 

 

293L

天啦这个痴汉怎么又来了，我就纳闷了，你不上班吗？

 

 

294L 闭嘴你被逮捕了

上班就不可以摸鱼了？

 

 

295L 其实我是声控灯

理由不成立，一次警告。我还在基地里。

 

 

296L 闭嘴你被逮捕了

回去告诉你发生了什么。

 

 

297L 其实我是声控灯

成交。

 

 

298L

好讨厌这种内部人士在不停分享不得了的小秘密，而我们吃瓜群众什么都不知道的感觉啊摔！

 

 

299L 隔壁的超市薯片半价

@闭嘴你被逮捕了 我要听内幕。你似乎知道什么的样子？

 

 

300L 楼主

@闭嘴你被逮捕了 管好你的发声器。

 

 

301L 隔壁的超市薯片半价

啊哦，被威胁了。我现在非常好奇楼主的身份，感觉水很深呐。

 

 

302L 你嘴部装甲不好吧铁桶

我也觉得。@闭嘴你被逮捕了 拉个小群一起聊聊？我觉得事情并不简单。

 

 

303L 我真的不是网管

我也觉得。

 

 

304L 今天的风儿好喧嚣啊

我也……等等，@我真的不是网管 你怎么出来了，那现在是谁在开飞船？

 

 

305L 你的黑枪甜掉牙了蠢货

我。

 

 

306L 今天的风儿好喧嚣啊

辛苦了，老大。

 

 

307L 你嘴部装甲不好吧铁桶

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈还愣着干嘛，快鼓掌！

 

 

308L 其实我是声控灯

呱唧呱唧。

 

 

309L 我的漆亮到睡不着

呱唧呱唧。

 

 

310L 隔壁的超市薯片半价

呱唧呱唧。

 

 

311L 你的黑枪甜掉牙了蠢货

@你嘴部装甲不好吧铁桶 滚过来开飞船！

 

 

312L 你嘴部装甲不好吧铁桶

……不来可以吗？

 

 

313L 你的黑枪甜掉牙了蠢货

30秒。

 

 

314L 你嘴部装甲不好吧铁桶

My Lord我这就过来！

 

 

315L

刚才消化不良的那位兄dei，你现在好点没？

 

 

316L

谢谢，我好多了。真是神清气爽。

 

 

317L

楼上一群Decepticons不要水啦，我都找不到楼主小可爱了。楼主你还在吗？

 

 

318L 楼主

嗯，我在。

 

 

319L

五分钟过去了，怎么没人说话，我断网了？那群加特林式的网友们呢？

 

 

320L 给老子奶

那个，楼主……见到你家大哥了没有？

 

 

321L 楼主

没。我给他发了一条短讯，约在医院见面，三小时过去还没有收到回复。下午有预约体检，所以我打算边等号边等他。

目前已知，我排的号码一定会到，而等的人不一定会来。

 

 

322L

就这样？没了？

 

 

323L 我的漆亮到睡不着

“我排的号码一定会到，而等的人不一定会来”……好、好虐……

 

 

324L 塞博坦omega保护协会会长

三个月过去了，绝口不提补偿，还玩消失，什么人啊这是……标记是alpha和omega双方的事，一种灵肉结合的联结，对双方的约束和责任！恕我直言这位alpha大兄弟实在有点渣，我已经忍不住报警的手了。楼主不要怕，有我们整个协会给你撑腰！

 

 

325L 楼主

过去的三个月一直在养伤，图清净就避开了朋友们，也没时间上论坛，谢谢一直关心我的各位。

这个帖子已经没什么好写的了，我与大哥本来就只有工作上的关系，半点暧昧都不存在，那次标记真的只是一场意外，大哥也是受害者。他很早之前就向我透露过，他已经有喜欢的人了，对方是个柔软善良又活泼可爱的omega，和我的形象天差地别。

我生来内芯孤僻，只是和朋友相处的时候，总担心他们觉得我乏味，就尽全力扮演好我的角色，希望能显得有趣一些。

所以大哥一直不知道，他生活在我虚构的想象里。

 

 

326L

楼主……

 

 

327L

我天，突然压抑得不敢回复……楼主先别难过，振作起来，眼前的困难留待一个个去克服啊！

 

 

328L 给老子奶

楼主，我能问个问题吗？

 

 

329L 楼主

你说。

 

 

330L 给老子奶

那你……喜欢你大哥吗？

如果他也喜欢你——我是说，他放弃芯悦的那位omega，选择对你负起责任——你会和他在一起吗？

 

 

331L 楼主

回复330楼：

不会的。单恋已经是我做过最不理智的事情了，耗费了这么多精力，牵一电路动了全身，也不会有结果；既然没结果，就要趁早清醒。

受信息素干扰，omega往往会在发情期变得敏感脆弱、多愁善感，前段时间的我仿佛完全换了个人。现在的我已经完全恢复了正常状态，情绪稳定，若机体各项指标检测健康，马上就可以做AO纽带切除手术了。这件事就此揭过，不会有任何人知道。

什么感觉都没有，这就是我现在的感觉。我很好，不需要担心的。

 

 

332L 我的漆亮到睡不着

楼主字里行间那种理智又痛苦的情绪都快溢出来了……暗恋一个人就是这样的，“如何掉眼泪，自知身份都不对”。

不行，我需要眼霜和药水，光镜都快哭瞎了。@男朋友的漆亮到睡不着

 

 

333L

我怀中所有温暖的空气，变成风也不敢和你相遇。

楼主……

 

 

334L 闭嘴你被逮捕了

可是我知道你不好。

 

 

335L 楼主

@闭嘴你被逮捕了 谢谢，你也是个意外，我事先并不清楚你的数据库里会有这个马甲id的历史记录，这件事原本不想让任何身边的人知晓。你该去工作了，不好让你们老大为难的。

此贴终结，大家再见。

 

 

336L 隔壁的超市薯片半价

楼主别走啊啊啊！这件事还没结束，我也不知道你是谁……@闭嘴你被逮捕了 等一个私聊。

 

 

337L 给老子奶

谢谢楼主。希望你一切都好。

我得下线去看看家里的糟心事进展如何了。

 

 

338L 闭嘴你被逮捕了

我不会说的。

 

 

339L 隔壁的超市薯片半价

没事，我们最不缺的就是耐心。一旦我知道了，马上整个基地都会知道的。

 

 

340L 今天的风儿好喧嚣啊

看你的修真小说去。

 

 

341L 闭嘴你被逮捕了

我一副见了傻子的表情.jpg

 

 

342L 今天的风儿好喧嚣啊

虽说如此，但老大和那个尖叫鬼永远不会知道的——他们没时间关注这些八卦，现在还在驾驶舱里打架，胜负未分。

 

 

343L 我的漆亮到睡不着

胜负未分？老大又放水。

 

 

344L 我真的不是网管

又双叒叕打起来了？算了，会有人去开飞船的，总之不是我。

 

 

345L 其实我是声控灯

我曾把科学奉为最伟大、最精确、最客观的阐释者，却也没想到，它会把人生解释得支离破碎、令人苦恼。

@我真的不是网管 就像科学从来没办法解释我们之间的感情，这十分美妙。

 

 

346L 

夭寿了，这已经不是虐狗现场，你们是铁了心要杀狗。

 

 

347L

恩爱狗……算了，我应该早点自己滚出去的。

 

 

348L

就算是论坛里的帖子，也未免都能尽如人意，人生百态，有人欢喜有人愁。能两情相悦固然很好，但更多人的感情往往夭折于不见天日的单箭头，在喜欢的人面前扮演着自己的独角戏，面上云淡风轻，芯里电闪雷鸣，唯一一个全程见证大起大落的观众只有自己而已。

感情之事，太复杂了。祝福楼主，也祝福大家，能够得偿所愿，平静安稳地度过这一生吧。

 

 

349L

祝大家都能找到芯上机，赶紧脱单。

也祝这个帖子里的恩爱狗们百万年好合【我恨.jpg】

 

 

350L

大家一定要幸福啊，泪目了。

再见再见。

 

 

351L

等等先别走！你们看新闻版块了没，大八卦！

 

 

352L

什么八卦，除了老大公布结婚之外我现在对什么都没兴趣。

 

 

353L

……哇，我没看错吧？

 

 

354L

天呐。

 

 

355L

有生之年，有生之年，吓得我能量瓜都掉了。

 

 

————————

 

 

——LordHigh Protector Megatron声称，Optimus Prime已有单恋多年的芯上人，但尚未来得及确认对方的芯意？

——Optimus Prime接受本报记者后续采访时亲口证实，若能得到对方回应，他将会在一个大周期内请求缔结火种契约！！

 

 

论坛中哀鸿遍野，一片“男神就要结婚了新娘/新郎不是我”的悲痛之声。大家纷纷羡慕嫉妒恨地猜测那个能让Prime倾芯的幸运儿到底是谁，大量图文并茂的分析贴刷上首页，一时间众说纷纾。

 

 

全息屏上的字迹很清晰，新闻标题语句通顺，没有任何语病，甚至还有当事人的全息照片。Bumblebee反复点开看了几遍，神色茫然。

突如其来的消息炸得他有点发懵。

 

 

他最早知道这件事的时候，也曾无比好奇，甚至于隐隐嫉妒那个被Optimus眷顾的机，数次尝试通过手中所有的情报渠道，偷偷寻找关于那个神秘omega的蛛丝马迹。但他一身所学皆来自于Optimus Prime所授，对方若是有芯隐瞒，他完全不是对手。

那段时间Bumblebee很沮丧——他知道关于所有人的所有秘密，却永远不知道Optimus Prime在想什么。他过了很久才调整好自己的芯态，努力使自己不要那么在意关于大哥的事情了，但在地球上发生的意外再一次将他的芯绪打乱。

“这可不能怪我，”他这样想着，手指无意识地顺着照片的轮廓滑下，屏幕渐渐暗弱下去，清晰地倒映出一张布满倦色的脸，“毕竟Optimus这样的人，就连看见他的名字都让人动芯不已。”

 

 

只是Optimus Prime已经脱离了精神控制，现下无虞，并且马上就要和别人缔结火种契约了；他一个人孤零零地坐在医院的休息室里，手边只有一包冷掉的能量果汁，马上还要一个人进手术室。

塞博坦人一生只认定一个火种伴侣，AO联结只会发生在火种伴侣之间，这种婚姻关系本应是坚不可摧的。Alpha和omega之间的事情，他也知道一点，但并不十分清楚标记意味着什么。

三个月前的他被击落在那个偏僻狭窄的山谷中，Optimus Prime紧随其后。接下来的事情他不想回忆，大哥已经完全丧失了理智，而他毫无还手之力，机体与精神上双重的痛苦多于欢愉，一切就那样自然而然地发生了。

 

 

一般情况下，omega会在发情期48至36个小时后，才缓慢开启自己的繁育舱口，迎接alpha的最终标记。不过，当那个omega非常非常喜欢他的alpha时，繁育舱口往往会提前打开。

而Bumblebee只撑了12个小时不到就缴械投降了。

Alpha一旦进入预联结状态，会对任何胆敢违逆他标记意愿的omega进行惩罚，尤其是处于失控状态下的Optimus Prime，下手实在是太重。有一瞬间，Bumblebee不敢注视那对暗紫色的光镜，甚至以为自己会死在他手里。

毫无准备的发情期折磨了他整整一周，机体发热、轴承松落、cpu紊乱，这些痛苦的并发症在联结纽带的作用下被压制住，他在博派军队来搜寻战场前一个人跑掉了，趁着Optimus还处于休眠状态中。他不知道该如何向他人开口，小心翼翼地避开往日的朋友们，在一家私人疗养院里待着，预约了最贵的omega医生，渐渐恢复了健康；三个月后，损坏的轴承和漆面也得到了很好的保养，他现在看上去就像刚下流水线的幼生体一样。

 

 

然而逃避了许久的最后一刻终将要来到，积攒多年的假期即将告罄，他毕竟是博派的战士，需要在康复的第一时间回基地待命。

但他并没有一个切实可行的完整计划，不知道回去该以什么表情面对Optimus Prime。

您收到我发的讯息了吗？有何感想？

您会接受我的芯意吗？您那样温柔的人，将会如何不着痕迹地婉拒我于千里？

不，这太傻了。

Bumblebee支着下颚，出神地盯着地板上闪过的一道道人影。或许他应该直接给Optimus 看自己的体检报告，没准还可以撒个娇：你看，大哥，我受过这么重的伤，可是我一点都不在乎。

也许大哥会因此愧疚不已，对自己更好一些呢。

可一旦想起那个不知名姓的omega，一种绵密的苦涩又从火种舱的底部蔓延上来。Optimus会对那个人更好，笑得更温柔，陪他去更多的地方；自己所拥有过的一切都无足轻重了。

还未得到，就已经失去了千百万次。

 

 

“Mr.Bee？”

没有多余的时间来给他胡思乱想了。很快就有护士过来，领他去拿自己的体检报告。

放轻松，没事的，做完手术一切都可以结束了。Bumblebee这样安慰自己。

穿过长而安静的走廊，两侧都是宽敞明亮的落地窗，主恒星的柔暖光线照亮每一个角落，四周弥漫着消毒水的味道，不是任何灰暗的芯思可以留存的地方。

 

 

他轻轻叩响诊室的门，走进一尘不染的诊室里，医生凝重的表情却预示着事情并不如先前所想的那般简单。

“您就是Mr.Bee？”医生抬起头，神情严肃，隐藏在光镜下的审视眼神让他莫名慌乱。

“我是。”

他在桌前坐下，隐藏在光学伪装面甲后的声音闷闷的，“请问，我的体检报告有任何问题吗？”

医生叹了口气，将数据板推到他面前，各项指标呈现一片萎靡不振的暗红色。

他几乎是立时看到了最后一行的体检结果。

“你们这些年轻人，在外面不做好防护措施——知道发情期内射的受孕几率有多大吗？”

 

 

—tbc—


	3. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime漫长的寻找之旅。
> 
> 现实+知乎体。

“先生，请问还有什么需要的吗？”

闷热的午后，便利店营业机困倦地打了个哈欠，提起精神扫完面前大堆日用品和零食的条形码。

 

包装精致的火种套，装在玻璃瓶里琳琳琅琅的能量糖果，整齐地码了满满一货架，Bumblebee的视线在那些色彩斑斓的外壳上停留了许久。

这种蓝色的能量糖吃起来酸酸的，只有风暴港边缘几个小城镇的手工作坊里能做，他特别喜欢，每次大哥从那边回来都会给他捎上许多——

 

“先生，这些全都要吗？”

营业机惊诧地提醒他。

 

Bumblebee回过神来，面前的台面上已经满满当当地堆了十来瓶糖果。面甲有些微发烫，还好光学伪装一直处于开启状态，并没有人能看到他的真实面目。他下意识用食指蹭蹭颊侧，不好意思地点头。

“麻烦……请给我一个大些的袋子，我没办法使用子空间。”

营业机的视线扫过他微微显现出弧度的腹部装甲，心下了然，帮他装好东西又帮他提到门口，小心翼翼地推开门，甚至想要伸出手去搀扶他——

 

“谢谢你。”

Bumblebee尴尬地避开了他伸过来的手臂，匆忙接过购物袋，转身就走。身后热情的营业机还在友好地挥挥手，说着诸如“路上注意安全”、“下次惠顾”之类的客套话。

 

 

Bumblebee懊恼地加快了脚步。

他知道现在的自己在他人光镜中是何等凄惨的模样：一个母体孕育火种数月、没有配偶陪伴，大热天还要独自出门买东西的omega，瞧，他甚至还无法自己开口说话，只能依靠半成品修复的发声器组织语言——噢，真是太凄惨了。

酷暑的日子里，少有人在大中午出门，大多以车辆形态从街上匆匆驶过，拎着购物袋的他就像一个异类。

离开便利店冷气的范围，Bumblebee的机体几乎是一下子就开始升温。路面蒸发起来的热度炙烤着他的漆面，主恒星刺目的光线烧灼着他的光镜与头雕，他不得不躲在商铺招牌的阴影中前进，不敢走得太快，离住处似乎有千里之遥。

日常充电量已经越来越无法充分供给他的机体所需，午后短暂地休眠过，起来就一直不舒服，火种舱里的线路似乎卡成了一团，恶心感一直从能源转换系统蔓延至咽喉，闷得他喘不过气来。腹部装甲的弧度使他无法变形，往日引以为傲的敏捷身手也失去了，只能靠着两条腿走在路上。

 

地球人是用哪个词描述这种感受的？

“反胃”。

以往这种气温根本不能将他如何，只是现在身体里多了个累赘，天气堪堪热起来，一到饭点就没胃口，中午勉强吃下去半块能量蛋糕，就趴在洗漱间吐了整整半塞时。所有通讯工具都被他强制关闭并拆除了定位系统，订不了外卖，只能自己出门。

 

 

回到临时住处，Bumblebee第一时间锁上门，从购物袋里摸出一瓶糖果，启开软木塞就往嘴里倒。酸酸甜甜的糖果滚入口腔，那股从机体内部蒸腾而起的恶心感很快被缓释下去。他走去厨房倒了一杯果汁，站到楼梯拐角处的全身镜前，盯着镜子里的自己发呆。

 

体检报告出来的当日，他迅速办理了出院手续，以军方权限密钥黑入交通管制系统，连夜离开了水晶城，抵达风暴港边缘的一个小镇上——新的户籍管理条例从去年开始实行，所有新生的小火种一律强制登记父母双方的名字，私堕火种被列入刑事违法条例。

为防日后夜长梦多，他拒绝了医生的好意，独自迁居到这个人生地不熟的僻静小镇里。

只是Bumblebee错估了形势——眼下南半球正是难熬的酷暑，海边湿热的环境折磨得他快要发狂。他甚至出现了幻听，机体里每一个零件都在吱嘎作响，每一处缝隙都仿佛被夹进了砂砾和盐块，而这些东西向来只有地球的海边才会有，而那些碳基们的生命也是从中诞生的。

 

夏天和冬天他都不喜欢，远行从未如此痛苦。

即使痊愈日久，Optimus Prime曾在他机体上留下的那些伤痕仍会在阴雨天隐隐作痛，最糟糕的是，薄薄的一层腹部装甲已经无法掩饰隆起的腹部了。植入繁育舱的小生命开始发育成长，压迫着他的脊柱中枢，令他夜夜无法安静充电；偶尔松弛的腿部神经突触会突然痉挛，在好不容易进入休眠状态时被强制唤醒，这时候他就会侧躺着抚摸自己的腹部，芯中对自己的厌弃与恼怒与日俱增。

因为喜欢幼生体，也完全承担得起这些额外开支，他从来没有考虑过私堕火种的方法，尽管每晚因着妊娠反应辗转反侧时决芯都会动摇——这个小火种有什么意义？一个新生命就这么值得尊重吗？甚至这个新生命的父亲，永远都不会知道他或者她的存在。

如果早点灌下一瓶黑市买来的堕火种药就好了，现在的他就能恢复得像个没事人似的，回去基地正常工作，依旧是Optimus那个机体轻盈肢体柔软的间谍，副指挥官，秘密行动大师——随便别人如何称呼他，只要别同现在这样，无助地瘫在充电床上，像一块待价而沽的肥肉，那些最不为地球碳基所喜的油腻而臃肿的东西。

 

他试着为自己添加一些恢复训练，但很快镇子上唯一的医生，Elixir，警告他立即停止这种危险的行为。

“你现在的情况不宜吃些奇奇怪怪的零食，也不能再剧烈运动了。”年迈的医生收拾起他的一箱仪器，语气严肃，很容易就让Bumblebee想起基地里那位大家长一般的首席医官，尽管他们的机体外表截然不同。

因着地球上那场剧烈的战斗，长时间的远距离奔波，这枚小火种先天脆弱得几乎无法从母体的火种舱中分离出来，独自存活。

“他很坚强，在他的母体经历过种种不安分的运动后依旧没有停止跳动……一般这种情况下，我们会向上级城市医疗机构申请恒温培育舱，但鉴于你不愿意使用实名登记，小火种的生父也无迹可寻，所以我们只能使用母体培育这种落后于最新科技两百万年的古早方法。”

将火种以人工植入的方式置于母体繁育舱内培养，由母体供给生长所需的金属与养分，足月后再经由手术取出。只是这种方法对母体的机体负担尤其大。

“小火种的生父在一场战斗中失踪了”——这是他胡编出来的理由，难为医生并未起疑，反而任由他胡闹，耐心细致地为他量身定制了一张营养膳食表，还有一本厚厚的《母机不会告诉你的1000条育儿心得》。

“得亏你遇到我，如果是那些新毕业的实习生，估计是一问三不知的。”

现在就开始看这些会不会太早？

Bumblebee看着足有自己半只手掌厚的纸质书，几乎要陷入产前忧郁。

医生的光镜中写满了认真：“这种东西永远都不会太早，甚至应该推广到基础教育中去——如此一来，你们这些年轻人才不会如此冒失莽撞，至少懂得火种套的重要性。”

 

 

在小镇里的日子平静而安逸，Bumblebee开始习惯独居生活了。

他原本就并非聒噪的人，也不会觉得一个人的公寓何处空旷，只是有时候站在浴室里，看着镜子里圆了一圈的自己，会回想起一切的始作俑者。

Optimus Prime.

Bumblebee过去认为他和Optimus就算不是秘而不宣的恋人、火种伴侣，也该是一种逾越友情、恋爱未满的亲密关系；在得知大哥芯许另有其人后，却是他一厢情愿了。

也许是相识这么多年，他们可以一起工作战斗，也可以一起出游玩闹，这种毫无隔阂、全芯全意信任彼此的相处模式，让他对两人的关系产生了不必要的错觉。

 

 

“当然这也不能怪我，”他站在烘干机边缘，食指轻轻抹去了镜子边缘的一串水珠。雾气渐渐散去，清晰地映出镜中小机子轮廓稍嫌稚嫩的面甲，修长漂亮的脖颈与削瘦利落的肩部线条，以及下方微微圆润的腹部。

他对着镜子里的自己笑笑，扣上胸甲前的卡扣。

毕竟像Optimus这样的人，任谁被他温柔地瞧上一眼，都会误以为自己的世界陷入爱河。

 

 

————————

 

 

提问者：匿名用户

问题内容：你的朋友都有过什么令人窒息的操作？

27368人关注问题 7115人回答 -按质量排序-

 

答题者：匿名用户 

[8.1k赞同·1234评论·最近更新于1分钟前]

 

卸腰。

回答这个问题的起因，源于我的一个老对头。最近，在他身上发生了一件令机匪夷所思的事情，我实在按捺不住想要和大家讨论的芯思。姑且算半个树洞吧，他也玩塞乎社区，不合适的话到时候自删。

这位对头，为了方便称呼暂且叫他Mr.O。

Mr.O最近把自己的老婆吓跑了，并非谁绿了他的头雕，这一切都要归咎于他自己那令人智熄的骚操作。

 

万恶之源要追溯到几百万年前的某日。我们平时工作都很忙，难得一次闲暇小聚，正坐在楼顶吹比互灌高纯，他忽然一脸严肃地告诉我，他恋爱了——还是纯纯的单恋，办公室恋情的那种。

嚯！这可真稀奇。毕竟这位工作狂魔Mr.O，长得虽说一表机才机高马大，相识几百万年却一直都是空窗期，周围一群钢铁直alpha，可谓连空气里都弥漫着单身机的清香，仅有的几个omega也全是已婚已育朋友妻不可欺。

那时候我大吃一惊：兄dei，你这就弯了？别想不开啊！

他没忍住就和我打了一架，然后才开口解释。原来，他之前还在学校里教书时带过的一个学生毕业了，通过了遴选考试，调到了他的部门；最近人事变动，这边正好有个副职的空缺，加之那孩子实在出色，他就把人调过来了。

他随后说出那个孩子的名字，我在记忆组件中一过，哦，有印象。成绩如何我不关心，长得倒挺漂亮，几次去学校找他，都能看见那学生跟在他身后，说什么就做什么，听话得像只鹌鹑。

而这位小同学，是个正当年纪、花朵一样的omega。

 

唉，alpha就是这种样子的，说他没私心连我的排气尾管都不会相信。

Mr.O之前还在学校的时候就一直火种舱痒痒的，现在对方终于是合法正太了，嗨呀。当时我真的很想痛斥他，老机吃嫩能量块不要面部装甲，但谁叫我这人太仗义，实在不忍心让他继续做个丢机的老光棍，就给他出主意。

我说，O，这件事需要从长计议。你看，一场感情中谁先主动谁就输了，得不到的永远在躁动被偏爱的都有恃无恐……这种年纪的小朋友，芯思很难定下来去谈一场不分手的恋爱，你千万不能主动表白。

Mr.O：可是我现在下楼买包能量烟，都能碰到十个想睡他的机。

我故作失色：O，没想到你是这样的机！你扪心自问，究竟只是单纯地想和他玩玩还是找个火种伴侣过日子？如果是前者，就当我没问，我不认识你，再见。

我那认识多少年就互殴了多少年的暴力老对头，露出了一种我从未见过的认真表情，提问：你那架小飞机呢，他降落在你家楼下时怎么想的？

我志得意满：楼下整块地都是我的私人停机坪，他既然选择要停一下，那就永远别想再起航飞走了。

他叹了一口气：我也一样。那只小蜜蜂，他只是偶然从我的花园里经过，但我已经准备要用永恒的春天来欺骗他留下了。

恋爱中的机都是诗人，我被老alpha这股突如其来的文青气息震住了。注视着他隐没在夜幕里的深邃侧脸，能量烟的光点闪烁，我心想这根本不是自己认识的那个暴力分子，果然老房子着火没的救。

 

最后，两幢老房子敲定了一揽子计划，总结下来就八个字：以退为进，攻芯为上。争取无微不至又不着痕迹，让对方完全没有防备地被打动火种舱。

不是我吹，他们部门那些年纪轻轻经验匮乏的小奶机们，压根没有与这种狡猾的成功老alpha同场竞争的资格，这点对他的自信还是有的。但我万万没想到，他会这么认真地执行这个计划，每天安分守己，完全没有过激行动，耐心地把人放在光镜底下过了几百万年。

那孩子本来对他就颇多好感，如此一来更是蜜里调油，两人的关系以纯光镜可见速度接近，相处模式完全等同于塞星每一对正常伴侣，部门里凡是视力正常的机光镜都要瞎了；如果硬要说缺点什么，大概就是一张可以供给他们紧张刺激滚上一滚的充电床吧。

如果一切顺顺利利地发展下去，也许用不了多久，我就能听到他们的好消息。然而，不作死就不会死，有的机他就是不明白。

 

一年前的某个晚上，那时候我们因工作原因，刚从地球回来，他突然撞开了我舱室的门——好在我并没有开着外放看小电影，正欲开口喷垃圾话，就见他蔫蔫的，沉默着转头把门关上了。

我松了口气，看来不是来打架的。然后就听得他说，他的omega跑掉了。

蛤？

他进一步补充，在地球上发生了一些不太好的事情……总之因为这样那样种种原因，他可能简单粗暴地对人家动手了，动手完又很不老实地拆了人家，最后一觉安然地休眠到其他人找到他为止，而醒来时小朋友已经不见踪影。

果然，他身上的信息素味道都变样了。

 

一贯沉稳的他竟然还能做出这种事来，我惊了：你你你竟行如此违法犯罪之事我先报个警……不，这个等会儿再说，你那小同学啊，我瞧着也挺喜欢你的，怎么一下子就接受不了，跑路了呢？

他一面甲的欲言又止：几个月前，我想暗示一下，就告诉他，我有喜欢的机了，然后就照着他的条件复述了一遍；谁知道他好像没明白过来啊，一下子整个机都不好了，后来看见我就躲，也不和我牵牵小手悄悄耳语了，每天的晨会一结束就跑，恨不得离我一公里远。

你看，老alpha就不能作，一作就得坏事。我问他：那人呢，回来没？

他摇头：没。这孩子长本事了，这些反侦察课程还都是我教的呢，到现在下落不明。

我也发愁。这可难办了，Mr.O要是一直打光棍下去，等以后中年危机爆发天天来我们部门找我喝高纯怎么办，我可是有老婆热充电床并且马上就能有小火种的人，哪来这么多时间陪他聊星辰大海啊。

 

————分割线————

以下是更新内容。

 

事情已经过去半年，最新进展，人还是没找到，对方最后一次出现的地点是水晶城中心医院，并在那里停留了三个月左右。

我们赶过去的当天，正好遇到那位主治医生值班。医生一听是病人家属就开始喷电解液：你这个alpha是怎么做的，啊！家暴，不闻不问地让他独自出远门，要不是人走了我当时就想报警！你们这些脑模块简单又没有责任芯的alpha……

我登时就不乐意了，骂我对头可以，怎么还把我捎上了呢？Mr.O态度诚恳地安抚了医生，劝了半天，医生总算平静下来了，但他也不知道人最后跑去了哪里。

 

医生讲到后来，冷不丁冒出来一句：对了，那omega还给你揣着个小火种，就是有点先天不足，母体也有之前受伤的后遗症，若是得不到及时救助基本没多大可能存活的……哎哎哎你好好说话，怎么还动手砸墙呐！保安！保安！有机医闹啦！

我一边连连道歉，另一边赶紧把这个丢机的家伙拖出去，使了好大劲才把这个突然爆发的alpha按在走廊地板上，好好冷静一下。

你cpu错乱了吗！信不信我现在就把你头雕按花园喷泉里冲？

他渐渐冷静下来，却也不动，只能听见火种剧烈燃烧的声响，还有沉重的换气声。半晌，我才把他拉起来。

那真是我见过他最丧气的时候了。哪怕之前，我们曾遇到过那么多棘手的难题，我也不曾见他如此不冷静，如此失意颓败。医院的主干道上车辆来来去去，我们在路边蹲到夜幕降临，吃了一下午的尾气，商量下一步该怎么走。

 

————分割线————

 

谢谢一年来持续关注此事的朋友。

时至今日，奇迹始终没能出现。他的小朋友或许早就不在这颗星球上，又或许……我们只能寄希望于大海捞针式的搜寻，能有奏效的一天。

 

 

 

—tbc—


	4. Chapter 4

大雪未霁，绵壤壤的阴云聚集在城市上空。

一股寒流袭击了自森金高地至黑石峡谷一带的平原地区，声势浩大，半个城市都被笼罩在突如其来的暴雪天气中。气象台定时播报着各大区的实时天气状况，警示居民们近日尽量减少外出，郊区公路已经发生了几起严重的追尾事故。

 

独居的生活一切如常。过去的几天里，Bumblebee在Exilir的帮助下从风暴港迁居到暮色浮岛，为即将到来的手术做准备。

谢绝了店员过分热情的好意，他从便利店慢慢走出来，怀里抱着几盒以纸袋装好的能量糖。只消这几步，额头就出了一层薄薄的冷凝液。

他赶着回自己的住处，长长一条林荫大道，此刻正积着厚厚的雪层，泥泞湿滑。户外能见度极低，风又开始刮起来，特别不好走，路上仅有的几个人也是行色匆匆，急着回家，或是找个地方喝上一杯暖暖身子。

拐角处就是一家安静的清吧，他被一个正好推门出来高个子撞了一下，光顾着护住自己腹部，没站稳后退几步，差点摔进路边扫出来的小雪山里。对方是个深色涂装的陌生人，身上犹带着室内的热气与浓郁的酒精味道，完全没注意到自己撞到了人，三步两歪，摇摇晃晃，在漫天大雪里打着滑走远了。

什么人啊……

Bumblebee摸了摸被撞疼的额头，吸了口气，灌进满满一嘴清冽的冷气。他没时间在意那个醉醺醺的路人，转身向自己的目的地走去。

 

出门前，Bumblebee刚检查过自己的库存，蹙着眉头在花花绿绿的盒子里翻拣，却没有一个合心意。冰箱里满满当当地存放着能量块，各种口味，全是上次做活动时采购回来的。它们的保质日期都很新鲜，但越来越臃肿的身型使他最近怠于出门，早就吃腻了这些瓶瓶罐罐。

反正最近的便利店也不远，晚上去买点新口味回来吧。

如今他独自一人，吃不下太多，就照着Exilir给的营养食谱，每天少食多餐，换着花样给自己补充营养。小火种是无辜的，他总要照顾好他，再考虑别的事。

 

 

小锅翻滚腾腾的热气，Bumblebee揭开盖子，盛出一碗小口小口地啜饮着。忽然感觉繁育舱里的小家伙动了动。

？？？

Bumblebee呆愣了片刻，以为是自己出现了幻觉。等到腹中的小家伙又动了一下，轻轻地踢踢他，他才反应过来发生了什么。

不知道该怎么形容自己的感受。Bumblebee把碗放下，小心翼翼地从沙发上跪坐起来，将手放在腹部。隔着一层薄薄的腹部装甲，他似乎能感受到另一颗火种的共鸣。

是他的小朋友，是他和Optimus共同孕育的小火种。是一个崭新的生命。

Bumblebee一直跪坐在沙发上发呆，站起来时甚至有些腿麻。静默之中，前几日越来越浓的恐惧渐渐退潮，随之涌上芯头的是难以名状的喜悦。复杂的情绪冲刷着他的处理器，这种全然陌生的体验令他无所适从，而此时此刻身边竟无人可以分享。

 

屋中并没有旁的人，他却像被谁鼓励的目光注视着那般，鼓起勇气，慢慢走到镜子前。还是一样的自己，除了已经十分明显的腹部弧度以外并无多少不同，但与几个月前相比，仿佛全然变了一个人。

他不太好意思和镜子里的自己对视，将发烫的笑脸埋进掌心里，眼角湿漉漉的。

 

接下来的日子里，繁育舱里的小家伙一直颇不安分，丝毫不体谅辛苦孕育他的母体。所幸Bumblebee在得到医生的一二保证后，愈发坚定起来，重新调整好了芯态，再未如先前那些时日般不安。

晚上惯例与远在风暴港的Exilir通话，将这周的检查报告发给他。小火种体表的软金属外壳已经初具雏形，像母体一样健康；只需要再辛苦几周，待情况稳定后，他就可以真正意义上地“出生”了。

“医院那边已经联系好，主刀的医生是我在医学院读研就开始认识的老同学，水平一流，为人也可靠。我没办法一起过去，你一个人也要照顾好自己。” Exilir有着医生们爱操心的职业病，从Bumblebee初来乍到的那天开始，就坚持着每天一次视讯通话，将各种注意事项细细讲解，并叮嘱他凡事小心，有什么意外情况一定要第一时间联系医院。

Bumblebee笑着点点头：“谢谢您的好意。不过，宝宝的名字还没有来得及取，手术前我还需要再去趟超市，给他买日用品与食物，家里也得整理一下……”

“这种事情网购就可以解决吧？”医生不赞成地打断他，“这种天气还是少出门，不安全。”

“好的好的。不过，有些东西总要亲手检查一下才能放心，我想给他最合适的。”

 

“Bee，”Exilir叹了口气。他是个经验老到的医生，思来想去，还是对这个年轻得过分的omega不太放芯，婉转地提起了那个重复上百遍的话题，“事先说清，我并非有意探听你的私事，但怀孕毕竟不是一个人的事。你的丈夫，火种伴侣，或者别的身份——那位alpha遭遇了不幸，固然令人悲伤，但他的家人从来没有联系过你吗？你的朋友亲人呢？”

Bumblebee不知道该如何回答，只能陷入沉默，然后摇摇头。

一开始还守着通讯器等答案，但随着在水晶城那毫无结果的几个月过去，芯渐渐沉到了谷底。他毫不犹豫地掐断通讯，屏蔽所有人的信号，就连Optimus Prime一时半会儿也难追寻他的踪迹。

 

小omega这副有口难言的迟疑模样，落进Exilir眼里，愈发让他芯疼不已。

一个普通的医生，到底要有多少阅历，才能将发生在病人身上的痛苦看得事不关己风轻云淡呢？

“我之前有个病人，比你大不了多少……”

 

那都是许多年前的事情了。

彼时的Exilir刚出象牙塔，成绩优异年轻气盛，坚信能以自己的双手帮助所有需要的人。他接触到的第一位病人，是个流产的omega——怀孕数月，被毒瘾发作的丈夫打伤。家暴，欺骗，出轨，一切关乎背叛与残暴的词汇都在那个alpha身上体现得淋漓尽致。

那个暴戾的alpha，在妻子入院后曾屡次打闹，蹲在走廊里堵截医生，试图逼问出妻子最后一笔存款的去处。可怜的omega，所有的那点微薄钱财早已被丈夫挥霍了大半，剩余的一些也在漫长的治疗过程中用尽。

“已经没有什么可以留给我自己了……没有了。”病床上的omega气若游丝，绝望地告诉医生们。

Exilir和老师尽了全力，最终也没能挽救回自己的病人，只能束手无策地看着一条脆弱的生命就这样湮没了生息。而Exilir的双手，最后也确实帮助到了这个可怜的omega：帮他揍了他的alpha一顿。

只要能教训这个残忍的人，怎样都好。

事后Exilir受到了严重处分，也因此丢了前往首都进修的机会，被调任到偏远的风暴港。尽管他的老师数次告诫他，不能以自己的情感来判断他人；见惯太多生死的职业，最好趁早学会对他人的生活冷漠以待——但他始终做不到。

换而言之，如果可以，他一开始就不会选择医学作为自己一生的职业。

 

……

医生回过神来，看着面前这个年轻的omega。他太小了，几乎还是不谙世事的年纪，也许还在上学，也许对AO之间的事情都是一知半解——

他情不自禁地放柔了语气，尽量使措辞委婉，“小火种虽然很健康，但母体的多项指标都出现了不同程度上的能量失衡，而这就是导致你妊娠反应严重的成因。”

“我有好好吃饭的，医生。”

Exilir摇摇头，叹了口气，“但检查报告不会骗人。你从来不提家里人的事情，实在让我放心不下。初次经历这种事情，身边最好有信任妥帖的人陪着，我不希望你出任何意外，或是作出会让自己后悔的决定……”

滴——

Bumblebee正欲辩解，耳后忽然短促轻鸣一声，处于屏蔽状态已久的内置通讯器突然亮起，收信箱里出现了一条加密的语音讯息。

 

他放松的身体蓦然绷起，捏住文件袋的手指蓦然收紧，整个人从懒洋洋的休假状态一下子切换成神情戒备的模样。他对自己的隐匿技术很有信心，早在水晶城时就已将通讯信号完全切断，整个塞伯坦几乎不存在能找出他的人；若有例外，除了Optimus Prime不做他想。

迟疑着点开那条怪异的讯息，他的手心微微发烫，火种在胸口急促地跳跃起来。

会是他等候多时的人吗？

 

Exilir被他如临大敌的模样吓了一跳，“发生什么了？”

Bumblebee快速浏览完邮件内容，又反复检视了几遍发件IP，方才跃动不息的火种又似乎被这大雪天气冰封住了，语气里透漏着毫不掩饰的失落：“广告。”

确实也只是一条无聊的促销广告，看落款，应该是上周那家便利店。

以后再也不去他家了！Bumblebee气恼不已，删除屏蔽拉黑一气呵成。他注意到自己的通讯信号没有完全关闭，也许是昨晚睡得早，忘记检查了吧。

安逸的生活真是容易使人大意。

 

 

……

“Autobots的每一位成员都知道，Bumblebee非常喜欢烹饪。我还在学校任教时，就听得不少传闻，这个可爱的学生曾凭借着一手绝佳的厨艺征服了全体室友。来到Autobots总部就职后，他依然保留着这个小爱好，尽管材料都是单调的能量块能量液，但他总能做出和别人不一样的美味。

“在连续炸掉三个厨房后，Bumblebee终于认识到，能量块与地球有机食材之间的差别——并非所有东西，都能放上烤架加热的。”

 

“先把香菜洗干净，切碎。”

Bee靠在厨房门边，打了个喷嚏，身上裹着Rachet给他买的米黄色小毯子，印着亮晶晶的星月与草莓。

铁堡刚入三月就开始爆发春季流感，我的同僚中有不少中招，Bumblebee亦不能幸免。他从昨晚开始发烧，整夜辗转难眠，破天荒地缺席了今早的晨会。我带着药来看他，才发现小家伙趴在充电床上神情恍惚，呼吸系统里释出的气流也很灼热干涩，连面甲都在发烫。

Bumblebee身体向来健康，生病的次数少之又少。他常年在外面跑，Rachet不在身边，但凡觉着不舒服也不愿与我说。这次生病实在来势汹汹，他向Jazz请了个假就打算赖床。

 

“抱歉，Optimus，我的头真是太晕了。”

我的小朋友嗓音轻轻的，还带着呼吸系统的杂声，那张巴掌小脸有一大半缩进毯子里，只露一双暗淡的光镜，整个人看起来弱小无助又可怜。

我陷入深深的自责中，执意要亲自下厨给他做点吃的。翻了半天菜谱，决定煮一锅香菜能量块汤——香菜，原产地球，极难运输，价格昂贵，听上去就是一种高级食材，是Bumblebee这样香喷喷的小可爱们会喜欢的。

煮汤无非就是把材料一起加进水里煮，十分简单。我眯着眼睛开始研究灶台，尝试着往锅里加水。直到Bumblebee听到我摔碎第三只碗，起床走进厨房之前，我都没有意识到，自己于烹饪一途毫无天分。

“Optimus，煮汤之前我们先得切菜……”

 

“这味道真怪……会好吃么？”

我从水里把那几株绿色植物捞起来，甩干了皮表的水渍。

“它只是调味品。新买的海鲜能量块腥味太重，正好用它调和。”

我点点头，打起精神去对付手里那些散发着诡异气味的植物。切菜用的刀具很不顺手，剁在砧板上的声音节奏感全无，“嗒”的一声，枝叶身首分离；隔了半天又是“啪”的一声，菜没有切到，倒是切坏了砧板。

……好愁人。

我举着刀，瞄了一眼案板上七零八落躺着的香菜尸体，不忍直视。和Bee平日里做菜的轻松模样完全不同嘛。

 

Bumblebee被我逗笑了，“Optimus，菜刀不是这样握的。”

他苦恼地调节了一下呼吸系统的参数，然后走过来，指点着我：“右手再往前些，重心落在刀刃上，别光顾着刀把……对，我们是做饭，不是去砍人。”

“这只手按着要切的东西，指尖缩回些，别切到了手……算啦，这种金属也不至于伤到我们。”

小朋友柔软的手指轻轻挪动我的手指，将它们放去正确的位置上。他还发着烧，指尖滚烫，每一丝温度都清晰地自我的体表渗透进来，一直传递进火种里。往后很久，我都清晰记得这种轻柔的触觉，像午后来自银松森林的风，干燥温暖，风里带着谷物成熟的馨香，温温柔柔地亲吻了我一下。

近在咫尺的距离，我低下头，看见他头顶翕动的情绪角，像两只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶——他正因我的到来而开心，那对小触角不时抖动几下。

就像我的心情也不由自主地晴朗起来。

 

Bumblebee灵巧地将刀刃横握，另一只手配合着，将我刚才切好的一堆蔬菜都放进煮开的水里。

我提醒他，“这么多，吃得完吗？”

“哪能呀。”他背对着我摇摇手，把锅盖阖上，将灶火调小，“这样的天气，你也喝一些。不要从我这里回去，吹吹风就感冒了。”

Bumblebee的私人厨房做了隔断，门一拉上就是一方小天地。我只靠在流理台边上帮忙，看着他在炊具边徘徊的背影。暖黄色的吸顶灯下，他真像一团明黄色的雾气，漫无目的地飘来飘去，我注视着他在空气中的轨迹，渐渐就走散了神思。

——想要一整天，一整个月，或是更长的时间里，什么都不做，就站在这个狭小的空间里，就这样看着他。

数个大循环之前，他还在不知名的星球上勘探数据、执行任务，他的双手握过刀枪，熏染上硝烟的气息，还有自己的或是敌人的能量液；而现在他却身处一个小小的厨房里，裹着小毯子忙前忙后，像任何一个普通又平凡的妻子那样，为他笨手笨脚的丈夫头疼。而我并不是他的alpha，甚至都快忘了他是个需要人照顾的omega。

突然就让我想到那句地球上曾经流行一时的歌词：

是谁来自山川湖海，却囿于昼夜厨房与爱。

 

Bumblebee每天带来的那些的点心，都诞生于这间被各类奇怪电器塞满的小厨房。他总会趁着其他人挤作一堆争抢时，从背后取出另一个便当盒，悄悄递给我。

“这个小甜点我做了很多，大家都可以吃。”

“但你可以全部吃完喔。”

 

 

OptimusPrime从休眠状态醒转，天空依旧是灰蒙蒙的。他很快意识到，一切又只是一个梦，拉开窗帘，视线落在远处天际线上越来越接近的一条乌云。

暮色浮岛这几日的天气很糟糕，马上就要下雪了。

 

他从床上起身，活动了一下轴承关节，又拿起桌面上的几张照片。尽管它们拍摄于光线昏暗的雪夜，当事人也走得匆忙，但依稀可辨那身明黄的涂装，以及外装甲也掩饰不住的腹部弧度。

收到照片，他在第一时间顶着暴风雪赶到暮色浮岛，确认Bumblebee安全无虞后，近了却无端生起一种近乡情怯的踌躇芯思。

事到如今，一切都是他的错。也难怪吓坏了他的小朋友，一旦出事就想着跑得远远的，再也不要见他。

Bumblebee失踪后，Optimus Prime说不出来芯里是什么感觉，心慌还是沮丧，像从云端一下子跌落深海，同鲸鱼一般不上不下地漂浮着，既没有着落，又没有可以倾诉的对象，唯有阴冷刺骨的海水汹涌而来，几乎要冲走他仅剩不多的理智。

“我是否表现得过于急躁？”

他担心自己贸贸然出现，反而会打乱这平静的表象，进一步恶化事态。也不知是不是被某个小家伙另眼看待得久了，自己整个人都轻飘飘的，在处理他的事情上愈发没有耐性，动辄就要心生急躁、情绪糟糕。

他想明白，像Bumblebee这样的人，生来就是带着光亮的。注视得太久，就会情不自禁地为他目眩神迷，心甘情愿，以为自己也是属于他的一束光，以为自己也能与他站在一处。

谁知道自己的满身光彩，皆来自于他；等到身遭陷入黑暗，才知道遥不可及。

—tbc—


	5. Chapter 5

“Optimus，刀不是这样握的。”

梦的开始，一切都是旧时场景。暖色灯光洒满整个屋子，小煮锅正“咕嘟咕嘟”地冒着热气，氤氤氲氲，连带着灶台边Optimus Prime的表情都不太清晰。厨房是半开放的，以一方雪松木的小花架隔断，将厨房与外面的世界分离开来。

灯光似乎自有温度，在距离极近的二人之间来往传递。Prime出现在这种地方，却协调得不可思议。低烧灼得Bumblebee连思考模块的反应都迟钝了不少，他揉揉光镜，下缘的柔软线路又酸又胀，身上突然涌起一股倦怠，黑夜接踵而来。

与Optimus Prime相隔渐久，alpha信息素余留的影响逐日减弱，Bumblebee已经很久很久没做这个梦了。

 

 

白天Bumblebee会在医生建议下进行少量有益的运动，出门逛逛周围的公园和超市。坐在公园的长凳上，喂喂停留在肩甲上的硅基鸽子，看来来去去的幼生体们打闹，在超市遇到邻居家的幼生体，他还会大大方方地打招呼，从收纳箱里掏出一把能量棒棒糖。

而在不起眼的暗处，他的一举一动都被几名伪装成游客的监视者拍下来，整理打包，每天固定发送往同一个邮箱。

 

 

独居的生活较之想象中更为漫长。

一个怀孕的omega，但从没有人见过他的丈夫；待业，却住着小区里环境最好的复式公寓。大家对这个低调的新住户保持着克制的好奇，Bumblebee也尽量屏蔽着那些关于自己的流言蜚语。白天他尚能在邻居面前伪装出悠闲的生活，四处散步看风景；但每逢夜幕降临，大家都回到各自家中，他捧着小碗，一个人坐在窗边，小口小口地往嘴里送着寡淡无味的能量块，客厅幽暗冷清，窗外万家灯火，火种舱里的孤独感油然而生。

睡觉的时候，Bumblebee侧着身子，抱着一只有些陈旧的小枕头，贴着脸，就像梦里Optimus Prime抱他那样。以前独自在外出任务，他总是闭着眼睛，想象着Optimus Prime就躺在另一半的充电床上睡着，两人呼吸着近在咫尺的空气，火种燃烧的声响规律而有力。思念无法抑制，火种被一条名为“标记”的锁链牵制着，与远在数万公里之外的人联结在一起。

他无时无刻不在焦虑，Optimus Prime过得怎么样，有没有发现自己失踪了，会不会来找他？

 

 

Bumblebee在风暴港居住的时候经常一个人躲起来，机体与精神双重意义上的折磨使他整夜整夜地失眠，无数次地想要放弃。他本以为最初离开铁堡的一段时间会是最难熬的，只要习惯就好；搬到暮色浮岛后，失眠的症状有所缓解，但萎靡不振的精神状态依旧困扰着他。

“小腿疼，走不动路，”Bumblebee在与Exilir通讯时按摩着浮肿的小腿，带着颤抖的哭腔，“该死的温控装置坏了，维修队在路上抛锚，房间里冷得能下雪。”

窗外正飘着纷纷扬扬的大雪，这座城市似乎永远埋在冰天雪地里，等不来春天。雪地反射着刺目的白光，今夜无星无月，公园长长的石凳上靠着三三两两的流浪汉，他们聚在篝火边，举着手中的高纯，大声说着一些下流话。

就连无家可归之人都有同伴，唯独他被世界遗忘了。几百万年的时间跨度里，他与Optimus Prime感情和睦，从未有过矛盾，而今他孑孓一人，被标记之后又离开他，漫无边际的寂寞和孤独压得人喘不过气来，不论机体还是情感上。Bumblebee断断续续地向医生倾诉着自己近来异变的芯理问题，保持冷静是所有情报人员必备的职业素养，而他已经越来越难以控制自己的负面情绪，亟待一个发泄的窗口：自怨自艾，怀疑自己的脑模块出现了某种错乱征兆，觉得自己在走一条必然会失败的路。到时候不仅留不下这个小火种，就连他自己的性命也是岌岌可危，永远不会有机会再回家了……

最为难过的时候，他甚至不断向Exilir询问堕火种手术的风险。为什么他是个omega？为什么Optimus Prime喜欢的不是他？为什么他要做出这种只会伤害自己的选择，割舍不下这个性别未定的小火种，甚至会像爱他的父亲那样爱他？

医生不厌其烦地向他解释，若alpha一直不在身边，孕期的omega有很大概率情绪失控，严重者则会罹患产期抑郁。医院能做的仅仅是开导他，能不能走出来只能靠他自己。

只有他自己，没有Optimus。

——这种强烈的痛苦的落差。

 

 

光镜倏然点亮，Bumblebee从休眠状态惊醒，茫茫然地打量这个短暂借住的房间。天刚刚亮了一角，熹光朦胧，晨风从窗扇的缝隙间漏入。床沿、桌椅、花架，从晦暗褪色的墙面到桌上还剩一半的清水，冰冰凉凉，窗帘摇晃，卷来空气中似有若无的新雪味道。

梦里见到了时时挂念的人，情绪波动太过激烈，现在缓过神来，腹部隐隐有种发胀的下坠感。小火种这几日非常活跃，他偶尔会被压迫得呼吸不畅，经常走着路就要坐下来歇一歇，深呼吸几口气缓解紧张情绪。手掌覆盖着裸露的腹部，轻轻缓缓地打着圈安抚这个小生命。

Bumblebee望了望窗外，昨夜的大雪初霁，彤云散去，东天角已经升起一颗璀璨的行星。他有些口渴，自己起身去小厨房煮孕期专供的能量果汁，却发现厨具和照明没有反应。看了看其他楼栋，发现路灯也熄灭着，整个小区寂然无声，应该是断电了，只有备用电源尚在工作。Bumblebee觉得有些奇怪，蹙眉侧头仔细聆听了一阵。

除了他自己的空气置换声外什么也没有。

他在入住前仔细地检查过，客厅落地窗的玻璃是多层加厚的防弹玻璃，窗外是开放式阳台，楼下只有公园开阔的旷野。他住的房间就在这层走廊尽头，只要以通讯器指令侵入走廊上的摄像头，就能悄无声息地窥探外面的动静。

楼道里一片昏暗，主恒星还未升起，只有尽头的安全出口指示灯幽幽闪着绿光。黎明前的至暗时刻，以往这个时候楼下的便利店早该开门了，店员们揉着惺忪的光镜煮即食能量块。但今天一切都显得太不寻常，街上空空荡荡，Bumblebee有些无来由的心慌。

在不知不觉中，他可能已经陷入了包围。对方意图未知，人数未知，方位未知，显然是有备而来，极大可能是敌非友。

 

 

Bumblebee迅速起身，推来床头柜抵住卧室反锁的房门，拉开床头抽屉的秘密夹层。重武器一概被留在风暴港的住处，随行只带着一柄轻便的内置式ULD与86发轻狙子弹。“咔哒”一声脆响，Bumblebee组装好枪械零件，激活内嵌的武器模块，边缘的湖蓝色光带充能，莹莹点亮。

以他现在的身形不好挤入太狭窄的缝隙里，就将充电床推到靠墙的位置，自己藏在床与墙壁的空当中，形成了一个不易察觉的视觉盲区。过去从无数次枪林弹雨中走出的紧张感又回到身上，神经紧绷，枪支冰冷的触感，直观真切得令他头顶发麻。

Bumblebee举着枪，贴着墙面，光镜微阖，凝神静听着周围的一切动静。

 

 

下一秒，在他冲着卧室门扣下扳机的同时，那扇装饰效果远超实用性的玻璃门被粗暴地一脚踹碎，一个深蓝色涂装的alpha闯了进来。与此同时，阳台上传来重物坠地的声响，另一名相同色彩的alpha拽着绳索从楼顶跃入他的阳台，堵住从阳台脱身的退路。只是阳台门被换成了防弹玻璃，一时半会儿通行不得。

Bumblebee冷静地连开数枪。第一发子弹擦着破门的alpha的头雕打进了墙体，第二发第三发准确地击中了他的肩部与前胸，他被子弹的冲击力推到墙上，捂着伤处发出痛呼。

趁对手暂时失去行动力，Bumblebee单手麻利地卸装弹夹，跑出卧室，转头却与第二个alpha撞了正面。

？？？

Bumblebee望着被大卸八块的推拉门，放射性的网状裂痕，满脑模块里反复滚动的只有“奸商害人”几个大字。他一边后退寻找掩体，一边向对方连续开枪，但无论是头雕、火种舱、膝部，他的子弹通通无关痛痒——对方身上是经过特殊处理的防弹装甲涂层，最多干扰下alpha的前进路线，但不会造成致命伤。

第二个alpha没有同他硬来，撤到门口的书架后，似乎是打算消耗完他的弹药。

 

 

Bumblebee迅速后退，逻辑片区不断构思又推翻着一个个逃离方案，突然想到一件不太好的事：两个alpha既然是一路人，其中一个用了防弹涂层，没道理另一个……

 

 

“小猫咪，你该修修爪子了。”

倒在门框边上的alpha突然闪电般出手抓住他的脚踝，随后一跃而起。Bumblebee下意识双臂护住自己的小腹，单膝跪地，肩膀和下巴重重磕到地面上，疼痛的清洁液顿时溢出光镜，剧痛在全身蔓延开来。未待他缓过神来，一枚装有线路松弛剂的子弹自身后射入他的左臂，药水一下子扩散，上肢顿时失去了知觉。Alpha轻而易举地将他翻过来仰躺在地面上，卸除了武器模块，仅仅用一个简单的电子镣铐就锁住了他试图反抗的双手。

“打中了我两枪，嘶……真疼。”

而腹部明显的弧度也暴露在敌人眼中。

“哇哦。”

 

 

给他上锁的Alpha光镜中显现出一种令人生厌的兴味。他下意识伸手抚摩着omega柔软的腰腹，如此赤裸不怀好意，浓郁富有侵略性的alpha信息素露出了獠牙。

Bumblebee蜷缩起双腿，无法自抑地颤抖起来。作为一个已经被标记过的omega，他对其他alpha的信息素有着身体本能上的抗拒。小火种不满地动了一下，一想到自己被注射的神经性药物很可能含有影响小火种发育的物质，Bumblebee仿佛被一盆凉水泼到头顶。

天色越来越亮，小区里依旧寂静无声，他在困境中无意识地绝望起来：控制了整个小区，不开一枪，只为了悄悄潜入，全副武装地控制他的行动。这些人是谁，从什么时候开始盯上他的？是随机作案，还是意在他与小火种？

“虽然是有主的小猫咪，但既然被他的主人遗弃，我自然不介意……”

“不要节外生枝。委托人指明要‘完整’的他。”

另一个alpha走进房间，警告了自己的同伙，往Bumblebee腿上接连开了三枪，这次是麻醉剂。

娇柔的小omega急促地置换气体，随后像失去了最后的生机，一动不动地仰卧在地毯上。他的肚子正发生着一场突如其来的疼痛。这种痛楚是他从未有经历过的，有什么令人恐惧的东西几乎要撕开他的身体，挣脱束缚。

但他没有办法说话，只能迷茫地睁着暗淡的光镜，无声地淌着清洁液。身下的地毯早被他的泪水与冷凝液给浸湿，他的面甲发白，正深陷一场深度的恐惧与疼痛之中，被alpha抱起来时甚至喘不过气，清洁液挂在光镜边缘将落未落。

四针大剂量的药物使他彻底失去了反抗能力，引以为傲的视觉和听觉都渐渐退化，似乎大脑也停止了运转，眼前阵阵发黑。但是在被抱出卧室的那一刻，他却不知道从哪里来的力气，瞬间挣扎着抓住了门框。

不能被他们带走……不能。

挣扎显然是徒劳的，Alpha轻轻松松地掰开了他的手指。

Bumblebee痛苦地呻吟了一声，那只手无力地垂下。

不是自己主动离开，而是真正意义上失去了自由，受他人掌控，被迫离开。

 

 

前一个alpha仍不以为意，不死心地阻拦同伴的脚步，“嘿，我说，飞船里没有监控，谁也不知道……”

“你非得见到omega就发情？”

“他能是一般的omega？委托人开出了天价，你睡过……”

他的同伴给了他一个警告的眼神。

“所以不要有多余的念头。如果事迹败露，你我还想活命的话。”

Bumblebee艰难地眨着光镜，试图以腹中剧痛提醒自己保持清醒。他能感觉到意识的流逝，眼前一片光怪陆离，四周旋转的都是不清不楚的幻觉，像黎明前的破晓。只是这一次他再也没能看见日出。

Orion…他轻轻呢喃，像一声叹息。

Orion Pax.

 

 

Optimus Prime这段时间爱上了写日记。

每晚睡前都会整理手下眼线汇报来的邮件，Bumblebee的动态被事无巨细地记录下来，图文并茂，佐以视频，存入机要档案区，像个变态一样关注着他的衣食住行。他尽量避免思考自己对Bumblebee的想法，毕竟判断必然受感情因素干扰，而他对Bumblebee做过的不理性的事情已经太多了。

既要安排人手在暗处监视保护自己的情报指挥，又不能被他发现痕迹，这着实让人心力交瘁，Optimus Prime头雕上的漆都快要秃了。他干脆拉了一个小群，就他与Rachet、Jazz三人，每日讨论分析Bumblebee的最新情况，制定下一步行动——这次他痛定思痛，决定不再听信Megatron那个老忽悠。而Prowl每天则忙于枯燥的工作，只能为Bumblebee的事情干着急，丝毫没有发现自己已经被老大与同僚们无情地排除在外。

 

 

【群聊】

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：Bee今天胃口不好。

纯情歌手：怎么回事？

纯情歌手：小Bee怎么样了？

给老子奶：胃口不好吗？我看他中午刚吃了十二个奶黄能量包。

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：是不好，昨天中午他吃了十三个:-(

给老子奶：……

纯情歌手：……

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：不对，他吃这么多真的没事吗？要不要做个检查？

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：@给老子奶 快快快

给老子奶：昨天刚做了全套的检查，他和小火种一切健康。

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：不行，暮色浮岛的医疗条件比不上铁堡，我明天就要带他回去。

给老子奶：你冷静点！！！

……

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：Bee今天不开心。

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：昨天他对路人笑了152次，今天只有137次，同比下降11%，很严重。

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：他晚上洗澡的时间比往常多了7分56秒，一定是偷偷哭了。他以前就爱这样，委屈的事也不告诉我，一个人躲起来生气。

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：@给老子奶 会不会产前抑郁？

给老子奶：你今天才意识到这一点？早几个月我就安排芯理医生过去了。

纯情歌手：纵使可能会被打，我也一定要说出来——

纯情歌手：有你这样的alpha他才会更抑郁吧！！

……

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：Bee居然睡了？

纯情歌手：暮色浮岛时间晚上10:35，是该睡了，有什么问题吗？

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：他每晚睡前都要和小火种说话，今天没说就睡了:-(

纯情歌手：这个很重要吗？Bee上午陪两个幼生体放风筝，下午去超市，中途扶老奶奶过马路，够累了。

纯情歌手：看到他能好好照顾自己我就放芯了。但芯里就是说不出的惆怅，好像自己错过了他的成长。

纯情歌手：不知不觉，小Bee都有小小Bee了。

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：当然重要。他是不是不在意小火种了？也不在意我了？

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：Bee变芯了？他今天还和一个陌生机说话，笑得可甜。

纯情歌手：。

纯情歌手：那是快递小哥，还是个beta。

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：不行，明天我要带他回铁堡。

纯情歌手：还好这里是小群不是大群，Prime，你这样真的很ooc。

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：什么ooc？

……

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：@给老子奶 对了，Rachet，问你件事。

给老子奶：什么事？

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：小火种的长相随父母哪一方？能不能让他长得像生母一些？

给老子奶：……怎么突然问起这个来。办不到啊Prime，科技是不该干预正常运行的生命规律的。

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：可我想要他长得像Bee:-(

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：一听说自己当爸爸了，满脑模块想的都是以后可以抱着两个可爱的Bee，一大一小，完全没考虑过幼生体长相的问题。

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：万一小火种长得像我怎么办？那可太讨厌了，完全不想抱他。

纯情歌手：Prime为什么会这样想？幼生体多可爱呀！

给老子奶：基地这几年都没人领证结婚，连新生小火种都没有，未免太无趣了。

纯情歌手：真想快点见到他qwq我要做他干爹！

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：Megatron和我说了，小时候的幼生体特别缠妈妈，看着那张和自己一模一样的脸蹭来蹭去卖萌就烦。

我是一幢没有感情的老房子：小电灯泡。

给老子奶：……

纯情歌手：……

<“纯情歌手”、“给老子奶”已退出群聊>

……

 

 

Bumblebee的精神状态始终不见起色，脸色也一天比一天差，最近几天甚至开始感冒咳嗽，小腿肿着出不了门。Optimus Prime为此忧芯忡忡，愁得坐立难安，每天无数次骚扰几位知情的下属，几位副官又把低气压转移下去，Autobots基地近日简直是哀鸿遍野民不聊生，连对面的Decepticons都惊恐不已。

若不是想着Jazz天天在他面前嘀咕，要尊重Bumblebee自己的决定，多相信Bumblebee一点，他甚至想就这么冲过去把人强行带走，牵根绳子拴自己手上。走到哪带到哪，省得提心吊胆人又跑了。

“如果他非走不可，不愿留下来，要因为我违逆他的意愿就同我置气——”老房子在心底盘算他的嫩草，愈发坚定，“那就让他暂时气着吧，总有消气的那一天。但人跑了可就再抓不住了，何况外面那么危险，我可不放心。”

只消五分钟没看见他的omega，痒痒的火种舱就能驱使Optimus Prime老实地坐回桌前，点开数据板上的秘密存档，复习前一天的Bumblebee日常。他得时时刻刻地对Bumblebee的一切了如指掌，尽管不在他身边，也要为他安排好一切。万一遇上不测，必须在第一时间赶去Bumblebee身边，告诉他自己一直都在，就算他不愿意接受自己……那也没办法。

在关于Bumblebee的一切事情的处理方式上，这就是他的风格。

 

 

每当Optimus Prime注视着Bumblebee时，他的目光就会极为柔和。

那是他阔别已久的爱人。

他时常梦见小火种出生之后的生活，幼生体有着与他的母亲相似的五官轮廓，一样的可爱乖巧不哭不闹，看见他来就绽开甜甜的笑容，伸出短短的双手索要父亲的拥抱。他没有给小宝宝取名，一直在心里喊他宝宝。Bumblebee点点他的鼻子，两个人一起教他说话，念父亲的名字。

Orion…

Orion Pax.

 

 

Optimus Prime似有所觉，从梦中惊醒。一切都是老样子，冷冷清清的房间，他独自躺在床上，孤家寡人。看了眼通讯器，讶异于今晚的邮件还没有如约而至，心中突然有了不好的预感。

很快急促的铃声划破黑暗。

“Prime？”Hot Rod焦急的声音在耳畔响起，“Bee出事了！”

 

 

—tbc—


	6. Chapter 6

飞船缓缓降落。  
Bumblebee在晃动中醒来，眼前一片漆黑。光镜被遮蔽住，绑架者将他侧放在某种交通工具——凭借着敏锐的感知能力，他推测应当是某种常见型号的家用运输飞船——的后座，双腿蜷曲着，双手被电子拷锁束缚到身后。先前注射入体内的药剂已然失效，对方为了控制他特意加大了剂量，是以耐药性极强的他也昏迷了一段时间。  
光镜半睁半阖之间，眼前灰扑扑的景物模糊一片，思维模块从混沌识海中逐渐苏醒。药效起来得太快，他无法辨认出自己被注射了什么。  
Bumblebee深知，在猛烈火力与绝对力量面前，以自己的身体素质硬扛毫无胜算。以防万一，他特意在Ratchet的帮助下接受了市面上大部分药物的耐受性训练：标准剂量的药剂对他不起作用，纵使短暂地陷入昏迷状态，也会在限定时间内准时醒来。  
尝试动动失去知觉的四肢，他的手脚在长时间保持同一个姿势后已经麻痹了，指尖也因供能量液不足而发冷。不动声色扫描完全身数据，他模糊地估算出，自己昏迷后已经过去大约十二小时。这个数字并不准确，小火种的存在严重干扰了他的判断能力，孕育另一个生命使他的抗性与恢复力大不如前。  
思及小火种，他又紧张起来：这种来历不明的药物于成年机无关痛痒，却不知道小火种有无什么副作用……  
自他醒来后，小火种出奇的安静，没有再如以往那般闹腾得他坐卧不安。  
Bumblebee不愿再想下去，开始自责自己的不告而别。他想起自己在论坛上发过的帖子，想起Elixir的谆谆之言——也许他们都是对的，自己对Optimus实在缺乏耐性，换言之，缺乏信任。他可是Prime，世界上没有他做不到的事，一定也能解决好私人问题对不对？左右无非是一个小火种而已，纵使父母双方不具备感情基础，他一个人也可以努力贡献出更多的爱，足以让他像其他小朋友那样健康快乐地长大。  
Optimus一定对自己很失望。

 

Bumblebee努力使自己从胡思乱想中镇静下来。在能源不足的情况下，他无法集中精神感知方位，又不能冒着被发现的情况打开定位系统，就连对时间的感知能力都被无限弱化了。  
他尝试凝神倾听外界的声音，但舷窗外一片死寂，他仿佛被独自抛弃在一艘无人驾驶的飞船下，即将悄悄坠毁在宇宙某处不知名的角落里。对于Bumblebee来说，但凡五感之一能探知到外界环境，他就不会落入太被动的境地。  
那两个绑架犯只是拿钱办事的赏金猎人，背后主谋也全无害命的打算，是何方势力要在这个敏感的时期抓他？

 

飞船在一阵轻微的震颤中着陆了。  
舱门开启，遮光的复合材料被取下，刺眼的光亮灼痛了Bumblebee的光镜，他下意识地轻哼了一声，清洁液一下子溢出了光镜下缘。  
空气中弥漫着一种海岸独有的海盐味道，他们已经远离了市中心，来到了东部沿海地带。  
“你是说，这个娇滴滴的omega真是Autobots的高层？看上去和那些温室花朵也没什么区别。”Alpha探进半个身子，热乎乎的置换气体喷涂在Bumblebee脸上，陌生的信息素味道熏得他直犯恶心。他嫌恶地扭过了头。  
“这么娇贵……”  
Alpha像只苍蝇般嘀嘀咕咕，将他从后座抱出来，放置在路边一处干燥的草堆上，粗糙的双手粗暴地在他身上摸索着。  
Bumblebee又惊又怒：“你做什么？！”  
Alpha连忙举起双手，向他示意掌心里刚从他身上拆下来的武器模块，一脸无辜：“没做什么……老天，你这种看色狼的眼神是什么意思？”  
此时，另一个alpha拨开苇丛慢慢走近，Bumblebee看清他手中拖着的物体，瞪大了光镜。  
那是一个与他相似的小个子——确切地说，是已经丧失了生命迹象，经过非法改造，使其身型机体乃至涂装都与自己十分相仿的小机体。临死前大量挥发的信息素还未散去，应当是个omega。

 

Alpha扭头去看自己的同伴：  
“Eclipse，你处理了痕迹没？”  
Eclipse放下尸体，正背对着他们从飞船上卸下一个大金属箱，头也没抬地回应：“不牢费心，傻子Oriental。海水会将我们的犯罪行为尽数抹去，你最好手脚利落些，在涨潮之前我们必须启程。”  
一种愤怒自火种舱中油然而生，尽管身体还无力地瘫倒在草堆上，Bumblebee冷声质问眼前这两名赏金猎人：“你们杀了人，还亵渎尸体？”  
对他动手动脚的Oriental似乎听到了什么天大的笑话，一种似笑非笑的神气表情出现在面甲上。他在Bumblebee手臂上拍了拍，拧掉一枚藏在臂甲背面的通讯器，咧着嘴笑：“这是个值得一问的重要问题么？Mr.Bee，在我们的世界里，死人这种事每天都会发生。我们只尊重活着的强者。”  
Bumblebee身上藏匿着的追踪器与武器模块被一一拆下，连同先前的那枚通讯器一起被堆放到omega的尸体旁。  
Eclipse走过来，将他的同伴拨开，蹲到Bumblebee身边。  
“他身上藏的东西太多了。”

 

金属箱被打开，里边堆满了各种奇奇怪怪的小仪器，一通杂乱的翻找，旋即一块不明金属物就抵到Bumblebee脖颈上。从接触面源源不断传递过来的寒意，使他不舒服地瑟缩了一下。  
对方到底想干什么？  
Eclipse手中的仪器贴着Bumblebee的外骨骼一路下行，随着一阵熟悉的“嗡嗡”声，他意识到，对方手中拿着的是一只手持信号探测仪。这类简易仪器的精度不会太高，他心存侥幸地想着，火种却随着仪器探测的位置变换，渐渐提了起来。  
“嗯？”  
仪器在他左小腿附近响起了警报声。  
“你确定他身上的东西都清干净了？”  
Oriental将他整个人拎起来翻了一面，Bumblebee狼狈地趴在草堆上，像块石板上的烤煎饼。为了避免压迫腹部，他竭力地弓起腰，啃了一嘴草。  
Eclipse已经戴好了消毒手套，手指在Bumblebee的小腿肚不轻不重地按压着，直到触碰到了表层线路掩盖下的一块硬物。  
“找到了。”  
手术刀抵在那块线路处，毫不犹豫地切了下去。

 

时近傍晚，海风渐渐冷却，暮色浮岛的室外温度几乎都在零下，身下草堆的寒意蔓延入体内。  
Bumblebee闭上眼睛，虚弱地趴着，等待恢复体力。尽管他冻得不行，但现在连蜷起身子避风都做不到。他察觉不到任何疼痛，只知道自己的小腿被划开了，能量液汩汩流淌。Eclipse将镊子探入纵切的伤口里，轻轻搅了几下，取出了那块硬物——  
一枚被植入机体的微型定位器。  
Oriental用探测器在他的机体上来回扫了几次，最终确认所有追踪系统都被摘除后，这才拿过软金属绷带为他包扎。  
“做情报的人就是麻烦。”

 

暮色浮岛。  
走廊上闹哄哄的，挤满了问询赶来的记者和凑热闹的小区居民们，警察艰难地在门口维持秩序。  
“警察先生！请问犯罪分子是否已被绳之以法？”  
“这次案件已是近期发生的第四起针对omega的恶意绑架事件，前三位受害人至今下落不明，弱势群体的安危该由谁来守护？”  
“恶性安全事件屡屡发生，警方是否完全担负起了应尽的职责？”  
“一个名为‘须摩提’的极端omega权益组织主页于凌晨发起了签名请愿活动，呼吁废除现行omega权益保障法第6章第37条规定，迄今已有超过3万网友转发支持——请问您如何看待他们的观点？”  
“该组织发言人宣称，唯有承认omega性交易的合法性才能给予他们真正的平等权利，籍此从根源上遏制性犯罪引发的暴力事件，您怎么看？”  
“请问受害人家属方便接受我们的采访吗？”  
“他的身份有何特殊之处？是否会直接影响到案件侦测与量刑审判？”  
……  
为首的警官努力使自己的声音不被淹没在人海中：  
“我们正在向全社会征集关于此案的更多线索。照顾到家属的情绪，我们并不能透露太多细节！”  
“警方极为重视这次案件，我们会在记者会上进一步向大家说明……”

 

Optimus Prime跨过警戒线，慢慢踱进屋。  
房子是间二层的小复式，面积不很大，推开门就是玄关的置物架，客厅的落地窗正对着游戏房。地毯遍布弹孔的烧灼痕迹，窗框上只余几片摇摇欲坠的碎玻璃，玻璃渣子溅落得到处都是。沙发花架纷纷倾倒，几株水培的风信子惨兮兮地摔在地上，连盆带种球粉碎，应当是救不活了。  
卧室和淋浴间在左手边，他将门一一推开又关上，漫无目的地在主人的主宅中探索，像个异乡的幽灵。他不知道自己在找什么，明知道Bumblebee已经离开，不会从这间屋子的某一处突然出现。  
直到他推开走廊尽头的门。  
兜头就是一人高的黑影罩下，Optimus Prime敏捷地闪开半步，脚下似乎又踩到了什么东西，“嘎——”的一声吓了他一跳。他挪开脚，发现地板上躺着一只已经被踩扁的小黄鸭，旁边倒着方才袭击他的黑影，是只蓟粉色的巨大绒熊布偶。

 

“……”  
他没想到自己会发现这样一个地方。明明没有喝高纯，但惊喜的感觉瞬间爬满他四肢百骸，整个人都飘飘然起来，从火种舱一路酥麻到指尖。  
Optimus Prime从来没有见过这样的房间。  
不是他向来习惯的那种线条硬朗、色彩晦暗的居室，任何陈设都只作为实用工具而存在，而是色彩明亮、温暖柔软的，遍布无意义却美观的装饰。从地板到天花板都是和煦的暖色，不仅仅是复合隔热壁纸加双层防噪玻璃，还带小飘窗与马鞭草紫的遮光窗帘；不只是结实光滑的小床，还有蓬松柔软的床垫，挂着捕梦网的小灯；不只是木纹贴花的小书架，还塞满了数据板，抽出来发现都是从塞伯坦各处收集来的童话。  
他犹豫再三，小心翼翼，踩着地上那块软乎乎的厚地毯，亲手摸了摸这些脆弱的织物，最后在小床边轻轻坐下了。  
卧室顶上就是正对天空的天窗，晴天的夜里一定能见到星星。  
这是真实的吗？还是一个梦境？

 

消失已久的讯号在地图上突然亮起的时候，Prowl眼前一亮，扑到控制台前，又愣了一下。  
“赤枝庇护所郊区以东，坐标22.27，113.58附近，我们的人已经过去了。”  
“那里是——”  
“一片荒无人迹的海岸滩涂，”Jazz凑近屏幕，脸上现出迷茫神色，“Bee去那里做什么？”  
Bumblebee在前期始终未连接上情报中心的内网，也没有发来紧急求救信号，是以情报部的探员们熬了无数个通宵，又将交通轨道图强行逆推了一遍，均是未果。难得追寻到了蛛丝马迹，却教眼前的境况愈发扑朔迷离。  
“嘿，大家。现场搜寻人员找到了……一些东西。”Hot Rod故作镇静地咳嗽一声，掩饰下声音里的异样，“一具高度腐败的小型机尸体。现场照片已传输至诸位终端。”

 

Optimus Prime坐直身体，放下手里的云朵小软枕，点开照片、放大，光镜一跳，下意识地拿远了一点。  
“面甲以高浓度药物进行了腐化处理，身材很相近。但现场尚未发现身份证明物，我们的线人需要进一步进行基因信息比对……”  
照片上的尸体向右侧卧，蜷缩在海边泥泞湿润的滩涂中，机体呈现出一种了无生气的僵硬感，身体轮廓依稀可辨是个年轻的omega。他的外甲遍布触目惊心的战损与能量液干涸的斑块，尽管滩涂中的强腐蚀性海泥尚未腐蚀他的关节，但面部已经被药物摧残得七七八八，让人很难不去想他生前遭受过怎样的折磨。  
“不是他。这等陷阱还不足以误导我们，联系当地警察局封锁现场。”  
Optimus Prime多瞄了几眼，随手删除了邮件，“挟持一个行动不便的omega走不了多远，没有别的消息？”  
“暮色浮岛周围都是平原，可供藏匿处不多，对方极有可能经由焚木冰原挟持Bumblebee逃往埃达拉斯废墟。那里聚集着为数众多的违法政党、地下教团与旧王朝时代的叛军，不久前Decepticons有一队士兵曾在废墟酸蚀暗河附近走失。”  
会是那里吗？

 

Optimus Prime深吸一口气，从地毯上站起来。  
一连几日的暴雪初霁，天空中层层堆叠着糖霜似的云朵，空气中漂浮着安静微凉的风。天色渐暗，房间从粉色渐变成深蓝紫，马上月亮就要升起，明天会是个好天。  
他最后环视一圈这个精心布置的房间。  
太神奇了，他想。  
整个世界都或多或少地被战火波及过，包括他的朋友们。有人志得意满，有人遍体鳞伤，有人在逃亡，有人被追捕，而这里却始终少有人至，就像行星诞生之初那样平静。他仅仅是独自坐了一会儿，就忘记了时间，忘记正在发生着的一切，外面世界已经变得如此突兀而不近人情，好像沙漠中的一块绿洲。  
小床上仿佛真的长眠着一个刚出生的孩子。他不愿打扰到谁，将枕头轻轻放下，掖好被角，然后独自关门离开。

 

埃达拉斯废墟某处地下基地，坐标未知。  
一路摇摇晃晃，他们终于到了此行的终点。Bumblebee坐在轮椅上，被推进一处暖和的室内，冰冷的四肢不由自主地开始发麻，但随着新陈代谢，思维模块终于完全脱离了药效控制，渐渐明晰起来。与此同时，满身伤痕后知后觉地开始疼痛，被推上台阶的一刹那，小腿处的伤口也因震动撕裂开，再度染红了简陋包扎的纱布。它们依旧紧紧捆缚着，因能量液循环不畅，脚踝以下部位已经失去了知觉。  
两个alpha叽叽咕咕讲完价，终于心满意足地拿到报酬离开。接手他的人恶狠狠地骂了一句，旋即有人关上门，推着他继续前进。  
他们应当走在一处极为空旷的地下空间。轮椅在地上前进着，甚至可以听见滚轮的回声，而推着他走的omega，自始至终没有和路人搭过一句话。  
这里全是omega的信息素，Bumblebee仔细辨别过，除此之外没有别的生物。  
他的预感没有错。来者不善，训练有素，这不是一场随机的普通刑事犯罪。

 

落在面甲上的灯光明了又暗，Bumblebee一路全神贯注，在芯底理出前进路线，慢慢构建起一个立体地图：两次左拐，随后30°右拐，路过一个深蓝色的大型灯箱，上坡，然后乘电梯，一路向下，出去就是一段平滑的路面。  
他已经很久没动用过自己的临时记忆能力了。记清无规律的数字、方位于他而言并非难事，但在外界干扰下，难免有所失误，譬如来路上的几处关键转弯，他实在记不得当时走往哪个方向。脑海中勾勒出来的小地图已经很不清晰，更何况合成后的大地图，实在无法与实际地图一一对应，这让他不免有些焦急起来。

 

他们通过一扇密码门。Bumblebee没听到任何按键声，也许是指纹或是虹膜验证的，随即他们继续笔直前进，门后又是一条长长的走廊，大约前进了三公里。  
Bumblebee的情况很不好。久坐与长时间的颠簸大大损耗了他的体力，他抱着小腹，低着头，强迫自己打起精神继续监听四周的动静。但耳边的幻听又开始出现了，眼前的幻景萦绕不去，头部异常沉重。  
恍惚间，他们进入一处明亮的室内。身后的omega毫不手软地紧急刹车，将他光镜上的遮光布取下，一声不吭地离开了。  
惨白的地面、墙壁、天花板，连射灯都是明晃晃的，Bumblebee什么也看不清，反倒被刺得光镜发疼。他迅速抬手遮挡住光镜，视网膜底部却仍残留着一个耀眼的光斑，生理性清洁液迅速淌下，湿润了光镜边缘。

 

“你看起来很不好，我的孩子。”  
熟悉的嗓音自前方响起，Bumblebee从头到脚每一处感知节点全部炸开。他几乎失去了思考能力，看向声音的主人——  
Elixir.

 

医生不赞许地站起身，走到他身边，弯下腰，低头俯视他戒备却难掩倦怠的神色：“母体的负面情绪太强烈，这不利于小火种的成长。”  
Bumblebee察觉到他身上明显的信息素变化。信息量太大，他一时间不知道该作如何反应，索性选择沉默以对。  
Elixir开口，露出足以称之为温柔的笑意：“很抱歉，我是个omega，使用了那么点小手段欺骗我的病人……但善解人意的你一定不会责怪。”  
他伸手拉开Bumblebee小腿上的纱布，已经结痂的线路表层被连带着硬生生扯下来，Bumblebee痛得闷哼了一声，小腿因剧烈疼痛颤抖起来。  
“瞧瞧这些头脑简单的alpha，天生只配干些卖力气的下等粗活，连照顾人都不会……”医生蹲下身，灵巧的双手在绷带间穿梭，很快就包扎好他的伤口。就着下蹲的姿势，医生故作风趣地向他的腹部招招手：“好久不见啦，小朋友。”  
见Bumblebee依旧是一副惊魂未定的模样，Elixir体贴地摸摸他的头，宛如一名真正的天使：“但在这儿，你和你的小火种都可以得到最好的照顾。这里只有omega，是我们的家，没有人会再来伤害你，我亲爱的孩子。”  
“欢迎来到‘须摩提’——只属于omega的安乐国。”

 

—tbc—


End file.
